HotNerd
by Bite-that-apple Hale
Summary: Bella es una chica nerd, oculta bajo la apariencia de una chica popular. Edward un geek al que poco le importa lo que digan los demás. Ella ya no sabe cómo hacer para llamar la atención de él, pero no está dispuesta a darse por vencida, aunque tenga que sacar de adentro de nuevo a HotnerdBella, y ponerse en vergüenza a ella misma de vez en cuando… Mini-Fic
1. Varas gruesas y largas

**HotNerd**

_**Sumary:** Bella es una chica nerd, oculta bajo la apariencia de una chica popular. Edward un geek que al que poco le importa lo que digan los demás. Ella ya no sabe cómo hacer para llamar la atención de él, pero no está dispuesta a darse por vencida, aunque tenga que sacar de adentro de nuevo a HotnerdBella, y ponerse en vergüenza a ella misma de vez en cuando…_

**Capítulo 1: Varas gruesas y largas**

**POV Bella**

_**"Soy de las que creen en cuentos de hadas. En realidad en lo que creo es en las brujas. Y no de esas feas y verrugosas, bueno lo admito, que las hay las hay, sino que creo en las que son malvadas y sexys, como en Blanca Nieves ¿Quién dice que una bruja no puede ser sexy? Sino pregúntenle a Hermione Granger."**_

Camine rápidamente por los pasillos del instituto maldiciendo mentalmente a Alice y a Rosalie por obligarme a utilizar zapatos de tacón. ¡Por Dios pero si solo estábamos en el instituto! Dime que me obligas a usarlos para ir a un desfile de modas y lo comprenderé. Claro, luego de que me convenzas de llevarme a un desfile de modas. No había manera en el mundo de que Isabella Swan valla a un desfile de modas por propia voluntad, sin amenazas, promesas de tortura y probablemente algún que otro soborno de por medio. Bueno, tal vez exageraba, una simple amenaza del pequeño demonio de Alice e iría sin rechistar. La enana podía asustar si se lo proponía, y con la ayuda de Rose, bueno, digamos que Rosalie con solo mirarte era capaz de congelarte los huesos. Supongo que eso explica todo ¿no?

Solté un suspiro mientras intentaba llegar a mi clase –a la cual ya llegaba tarde- sin caerme, hacerme una contusión, romperme una pierna o cualquier desgracia que me pudiera ocurrir por tratar de hacer la proeza de caminar por una superficie plana sin encontrar algo con lo que tropezar. ¡Rayos si era torpe! Pero fui maldecida así. En mi opinión en otra vida. Posiblemente la anterior, fui una princesa a la cual la típica bruja malvada le hace el hechizo imperius* con el que controla su cuerpo, pero como toda heroína logra zafarse del hechizo. Claro que en mi caso con secuelas como esta, de no poder manejar mis pies con toda libertad. Enserio, ¡es como si tuvieran vida propia! Juro que no se mueven a mi voluntad.

Como si los Santos o Buda quisieran darme la razón de esa conjetura a fuerza de golpes, a cinco pasos de la puerta de mi clase, mis dos adorables pies izquierdos decidieron enredarse sin mi consentimiento, haciéndome caer de cara. Cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto que nuca llego. Espere...y espere...y nada. Oh tal vez mi ángel de la guarda me tiro un Wingardium leviosa* y ahora me encontraba flotando.

_Tarada, deja de pensar en hechizos de Harry Potter y abre los ojos, tal vez tu ángel de la guarda sea de carne y hueso_ me reprendió una mini yo vestida como prostituta al ver que pasaban los minutos y unos fuertes brazos seguían sosteniéndome. Aun con los ojos cerrados comencé a tantear el terreno…literalmente, y di de lleno con una protuberancia que pensé era una pierna demasiado gomosa. _Oh Dios_ una luz brillo en mi cerebro e inmediatamente lo solté.

¿Alguna vez desearon que la tierra se los tragara? Bueno, yo deseé volarme la tapa de los sesos con una 9 milímetros. Quien me sostenía no era nada más ni nada menos que Edward cogemegeek Cullen. Por Dios donde había un arma cuando la necesitas.

Edward permanecía parado, todavía sosteniéndome por los hombros con la boca ligeramente abierta, como si hubiera estado a punto de hablar justo cuando toque sus partes nobles. _**Sus grandes partes nobles**. ¡Pervertida! Deja de pensar en que le tocaste el pene a Edward_ me grito mi mini yo nerd. _Oh vamos nos encantó la experiencia de tocarle el pene a geekward_ le discutió pequeña zorra a mi mini nerd, que se puso colorada.

Pene… pensé con una risita tonta. No podía evitarlo, me perdí en esa parte de la vida en que todo el mundo aprende a hablar de sexo sin reírse como escolapio. De no ser porque estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza mutilando mi labio inferior con mis dientes probablemente estaría riendo.

Edward parecía estar a punto de volver de su estado de shock. Sus ojos que se habían puesto de un color oscuro volvían a ser de su chispeante color verde esmeralda bajo sus anteojos de montura gruesa. Grrr esos anteojos, se los arrancaría con los dientes.

La campana que anuncia los retrasos volvió a sonar sacándome de mis lujuriosos pensamientos.

¡_Huye_! Me gritaron pequeña zorra y mini-nerd al unísono.

-LosientoygraciasEdwardllegotardeamiclase- murmure atropelladamente antes de zafarme de su agarre y entrar al salón lo más rápido posible.

Una vez a salvo de geekward y su pene, largué el aire que había estado conteniendo y me desplome sobre mi asiento a pensar en musarañas y largos penes mientras el profesor de Trigonometría, el señor Varner, seguía con su explicación.

Pene…jajá

.

.

.

.

-¿QUÉ LE TOCASTE EL QUÉ A MI HERMANO?-grito Alice en medio del bar mientras Rosalie se descostillaba de la risa y yo intentaba de ocultar el rostro entres mis libros en vano.

-Alice por favor no grites- susurre- esto ya es lo bastante vergonzoso para mí.

-Oh como lo habrás disfrutado, pequeña zorra- me dijo Rosalie mientras intentaba controlar la risa- Has estado tras el pene de Edward desde que llegaste aquí hace dos años. Quien hubiera dicho lo que podrías obtener por usar un par de zapatos-reflexiono Rose- ¡Ahora no me los sacare nunca!-grito antes de volver a estallar en carcajadas.

Alice nos miraba a ambas con cara de asco.

-Fuchi, como te olerán los pies- murmuro Alice topándose la nariz con una mano y alejando olor imaginario con la otra.

Las tres comenzamos a reír a mandíbula suelta hasta que, Rosalie que había estado reclinándose para atrás mientras se reía, se calló de espalda con silla y todo. Asustadas Alice y yo nos paramos de nuestros asientos para ver si nuestra amiga estaba bien. Al ver a Rosalie salir de debajo de la mesa con su pelo rubio todo revuelto sobre la cara comenzamos a descostillarnos de la risa devuelta. Lindo espectáculo que estábamos dando en medio del bar.

-Parece como si hubieras salido de hacerle una mamada a alguien debajo de la mesa- le dije a Rose entre risas.

Rose se giró hacia Alice que estaba más cerca de ella y sonrió perversamente.

-Oh Alice-canturreo mientras se le acercaba con una linda cara de depravada en el rostro- quieres que te de una probadita.

-Iuu-grito Alice con cara de espanto tratando de alejarse de Rose cuando esta le tomo la cintura entre las manos.

Y ahí lo perdí de nuevo. Comencé a reír a mandíbula suelta mientras Alice intentaba alejar las perversas manos de Rosalie que se movían ávidamente por sus costados.

-Chicas, chicas, basta-les pedí entre risas mientras me sostenía el estómago que comenzaba a dolerme de tanto reír.

-Tal vez más tarde, preciosura- le murmuro Rose a Alice con un guiño antes de soltarla.

-Pervertida- le respondió Alice.

**- Y-me-amas** –remarco Rose cada palabra.

-Yo no he dicho que no- aceptó Alice alzando las palmas en gesto de rendición.

Largamos unas risitas y volvimos a intentar mantener una conversación no sexual. Cosa que falló miserablemente a la primera con el comentario de Rosalie.

-Estoy caliente, necesito un revolcón.

-Guau tu sí que no tienes pudor, Rose-me queje.

Ella rodo los ojos y dijo.

-No seas puritana, para eso está Alice.

-Oye- se quejó Alice y le tiro una servilleta al rostro.

-Ahora dinos, Bella, ya has tocado el fruto prohibido de Edward, te salteaste varias bases ¿ahora qué harás?

Largue un gemido de frustración.

-Si hasta ahora no se ha dado cuenta de que existo no veo que más puedo hacer-murmure resignada. Me pareció escuchar a Rose decir por lo bajo: "como si pudiera no notar ese apretón de mano". Había hecho de todo por atraer la atención de Edward, pero parecía como si hubiera un campo magnético que impedía que yo entre en su radar.-Me siento insignificante-murmure cansada.

-No, Bells, tú eres hermosa-mi dijo Alice con tono dulce poniendo su mano sobre la mía en un gesto de apoyo o consuelo- Mi hermano es un estúpido. No puedo creer que sea tan ciego que no pueda verte. Tal vez necesita otra cita con el oftalmólogo…

-Bueno, bueno, ya basta de lloriqueo, perras, levanten sus traseros-nos cortó Rose antes de que empezáramos con lo de siempre- quiero jugar pool y nadie me va a impedir que haga un espectáculo de eso.

-Oh ¿y crees que nosotras no te ayudaremos a llamar la atención?-insinuó Alice dándose una palmada en el trasero.

-¡Esa es la actitud!- nos animó Rose- Miren allá- dijo apuntando una mesa vacía cerca de un grupo de chicos que acaban de entrar- ESE es un buen lugar para jugar- no se me pasó desapercibido el doble sentido de las palabras de Rose.

Caminamos sensualmente hasta la mesa de pool y cada una tomo un palo. Rose pago el primer juego. Cuando las bolas salieron y las ordenamos, Alice se dispuso a romper. Se inclinó sobre la mesa sacando culo y puso en palo en posición, miro en dirección hacia donde estaban los chicos tomando cerveza y luego miro de nuevo a Rose y le sonrió.

-Mmm…Rose ¿Qué hago con el palo?-pregunto inocentemente- ¿lo hago resbalar por mi mano lento y suave o rápido y fuerte?

Rosalie le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Oh lo mejor es que sea rápido y fuerte. Tal vez no tan rápido, tienes que tomarte tu tiempo. Ver la mejor forma de meterla en el agujero. Si te inclinas no fallaras- sugirió demostrándole como inclinarse y dándole una linda vista de su culo bajo el pantalón de cuero a los dos rubios que estaban detrás de ellas.

Apreté mis labios para contener una sonrisa, mis amigas a veces –mejor dicho siempre- son unas zorras. Rosalie es más desvergonzada de las tres, Alice las más "recatada" y yo la más tímida por decirlo de alguna manera. Y las amaba así tal cual eran. Seguimos jugando entre insinuaciones a los estúpidos que nos miraban tirando baba, pero sin hacer nada.

-Mierda, Bells. Estas de suerte hoy-se sorprendió Rosalie. Era el segundo juego que iba ganando. Definitivamente hoy estaba de suerte. Generalmente Alice o Rose me pateaban el trasero jugando pool. Las dos parecían profesionales por como agarraban los palos, y con una precisión envidiable metían una a una las bolas por los esquinares. Pero hoy los cielos estaban conmigo. Extrañamente no tenía la mente dispersa. Bueno puede que no estuviera pensando precisamente en el juego, pero no tenía la mente en un millón de cosas a la a vez, solo tenía la mente en una cosa. _¿Una cosa que cuelga entre las piernas y se parece mucho al palo que sostienes entre tus manos? **¡Cállate!**_ Maldita conciencia entrometida.

-Mira como agarra el palo-le murmuro Alice a Rose- pareciera como si estuviera agarrando otra cosa.

_¡Ves, hasta ellas lo notan_! Rayos ¿ahora ellas tienen línea directa el lado pervertido de mi cerebro?

-Si…-coincidió Rose con Alice. Intente ignorarlas mientras me inclinaba con el palo en mi mano para pegarle a la bola. Cuando iba a golpear la bola blanca con el taco Rose siguió- Seguramente está pensando en agarra una vara gruesa y larga con tu mismo ADN.

Y mi concentración se fue al carajo. Golpeé demasiado fuerte la bola mandándola a volar directo a la ancha espalda de un alto moreno que llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero negro.

Alice y Rosalie se pusieron a reír a mandíbula suelta y yo automáticamente me puse roja como un tomate cuando al chico al que le había dado en la espalda se agacho a recoger la bola y empezó a caminar en nuestra dirección.

Él era alto. Bueno, en realidad creo que más que alto, era enorme. Tenía la contextura de un jugador de futbol americano. Y daba miedo como la misma muerte. Aunque creo que Rosalie daba más miedo cuando estaba enojada. Su expresión era completamente neutral, como si no sintiera nada, pero sus ojos desprendían un brillo de diversión poco usual. Su cara me resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero estaba más que segura de que no lo había visto nunca. A medida que se aceraba más, yo me ponía más roja. Juraría que en su rostro se estaba formando una media sonrisa torcida.

Cuando Rose y Alice dejaron de reírse y se dieron cuenta de mi mortificación siguieron la dirección de mi mirara. En el rostro de él se extendió una sonrisa brillante, digna de un actor de comerciales de dentífricos y prácticamente corrió hacia nosotras con los brazos abiertos. Alice pego un gritito sobresaltándonos a Rose y a mí, y salto en los brazos del grandulón.

-¡Enana!-grito él dando vueltas a Alice en el aire.

-¡Hermano oso!-grito Alice.

¿Hermano? ¿Ese es el hermano de Alice? Wow, que genes.

Cuando él dejo a Alice en el suelo, ella nos presentó.

-Emm, estas son mis mejores amigas, Rosalie y Bella. Rose, Bella, él es mi hermano mayor Emmett.

-Encantado de conocerlas, señoritas-nos dijo el dándonos una sonrisa torcida. A hora entendía de donde me parecía conocida su cara. Él era increíblemente parecido a Alice y Edward. Su pelo era exactamente del mismo color del de Alice y sus ojos del mismo verde de Edward, además de tener la misma sonrisa torcida.

-Igualmente-respondimos Rose y yo al unísono. Aunque Rose de forma insinuante y yo más tímidamente.

-¿Cómo es que no sabía que venias?-le recriminó Alice a Emmett dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-¿Se me olvido llamar?- Él le sonrió inocentemente.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada, pero no pudo mantenerle el ceño fruncido mucho tiempo antes de sonreírle y tirarse a sus brazos nuevamente.

-Tú te quedas con el Cullen chico y yo con el grande- me dijo Rose lambiéndose los labios. Quise golpearla por haber dicho eso en voz alta, pero Emmett nos miró y sonrió maliciosamente.

-No sabes las verdades que ocultas en esas palabras-le insinuó Emmett a Rose mirándola seductoramente-cuando quieras te las muestro.

-¡Rosalie! ¡Emmett!-los reprendió Alice.

-Mojigata-dijeron Emmett y Rose al mismo tiempo rodando los ojos. Alice los fulmino a ambos con la mirada. Era gracioso ver como alguien que media escasamente el metro y medio como Alice, quería amedrentar con una mirada a dos gigantes. Y más aún cuando para mirarlos debía alzar el rostro. Era como un perro jiguagua ladrándoles a dos hipopótamos.

Mi risa atrajo la atención de Emmett. ¡Mierda Swan! No podías mantenerte invisible, hace dos años lo lograbas.

-Así que te gusta, Eddie ¿eh, Bella?

Me puse de los mil tonos de rojo. Odia que mi cuerpo me traicionara así. Baje la cara avergonzada y Emmett largo una larga carcajada.

-Huy, estas perdida niña- me dijo. ¿Tanto se me notaba?

Rosalie chasqueo la lengua

-Nuevo record, han pasado solo cinco minutos y ya te han descubierto, Bells-me dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

-¿Tanto se nota?-le pregunte avergonzada a Emmett.

-Eres un libro abierto-me respondió encogiéndose de hombros - Solo un ciego no se daría cuenta.

-Y Edward tenía que ser uno y además idiota-dijo Alice enojada.

Emmett nos miró sorprendido.

-Edward, no se ha dado cuenta- pregunto incrédulo- El chico sí que es lento.

-La verdad que tiene que serlo-dijo Rosalie riendo- si Bella ya le toco el paquete y el no dio señales de nada.

-¡¿Qué le toco el pene?!-grito Emmett y luego se largó a reír. Cuando el ataque de risa se le paso yo ya estaba hastiada. ¡Es que todo el mundo se tenía que enterar de eso!-Bueno en ese caso tendremos que darle un empujoncito ¿no creen?-sugirió Emmett refregándose las manos.

-Oh eso dalo por hecho, Emm. Edward se dará cuenta de que Bella existe, como que me llamo, Marie Alice Cullen-juro Alice.

¿Por qué presiento que esto no va ser nada lindo? Pregunto una voz en mi cabeza. **Oh Xena* protégeme** rogué.

* * *

**Referencias**

***Imperius: **La maldición Imperius es una de las tres maldiciones imperdonables en el mundo mágico. Cuando el hechizo es exitoso, pone a la victima completamente a merced del que invoque el hechizo. _(Harry Potter_)

***Wingardium Leviosa**: Hechizo de levitación. Consiste e una fuerza que hace levitar los objetos y dejarlos momentáneamente en el aire. _(Harry Potter_)

***Xena: La princesa guerra: **es una serie televisiva de culto. Ambientada en la Antigua Grecia, narra la aventuras de Xena (Lucy Lawless) y Grabielle dos grandes guerreras que luchan contras la injusticias de la epoca.

**N/A: Actualizaciones cada fin de semana.**

**Gracias por leer :)**

**Miss Hale**


	2. Habilidades

**HotNerd**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan de Crepúsculo, bueno, es de Crepúsculo xD propiedad de S. M. Las perversiones de las que se quedaron con ganas en Crepúsculo esas si son mías *sonríe orgullosamente***

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **

**Habilidades**

**_"Dicen que tener la habilidad de llamar la atención es una virtud. Me pregunto si llamar la atención por ponerte en ridículo sigue siendo una virtud, porque si lo es ¡Soy una prodigio!"_**

Por suerte esta vez llegue a clases a la hora justa. No es que me molestara tener un encuentro parecido al de ayer con Edward, pero dudaba que la campana me volviera a salvar o en un caso más leve que para la segunda caída me rompiera alguna parte del cuerpo.

Literatura, mi asignatura favorita. Me acomode en mi asiento ocupando todo el pupitre. Regularmente, o mejor dicho en todas mis otras clases mi asiento contiguo estaría ocupado por algún chico que estuviera detrás de mí, pero en Literatura, no. Amaba demasiado esta materia como para dejar que me distraigan con coqueteos.

Mire hacía los costados, todos los asientos a mi alrededor estaban ocupados. La puerta se abrió dándole paso a mi pecado andante. Mi hotnerd Edward. Traía puestos sus acostumbrados convers, jeans azul oscuro, una remera negra y ¡Oh por Dios! Traía puesta la bufanda de Gryffindor*. Como puede ser tan caliente con esa bufanda, sus anteojos de montura gruesa y pelo tan rebelde como siempre. Tuve que contenerme de saltar sobre él en ese mismo instante y violarlo. ¿Quién diablos eres, Cullen? Como es posible que provoques eso en mí. Tuve que frotar mis muslos para calmar mi excitación. Quien me viera pensaría que soy una ninfómana o algo así.

_Desde luego que si me prestas a Edward me vuelvo una_ hablo mi subconsciente.

Mordí mi labio inferior para contener un gemido al ver su sexy forma de caminar. Seguí sus movimientos como si fuera un halcón. Cuando se giró y le sonrió a alguien a sus espaldas tuve que luchar conmigo misma para evitar lanzarme enzima de él para devorarlo o a ella para matarla. Hasta que Edward no se giró para hablarle a Ángela no me había dado cuenta de su presencia. Como todo un caballero él llevaba los libros de ella. Tuve que recordarme que solo eran amigos, para no agarrármela con Áng.

_Si claro, amigos_. Pensó pequeña zorra con sarcasmo y un gruñido.

_Ellos ya no andan_ me recordó mi mini-nerd.

_Aja y ella no le quiere saltar a la yugular. ¡¿Qué no vez al hombre?! Es la versión de Peter Parker* pero con ojos verdes y cabellos cobrizos. ¿Quién no quería con él?_ Grito exasperada pequeña zorra.

Mientras mis dos lados del cerebro seguían discutiendo, puede captar como Edward y Ángela se decían algo al oído y luego él rodaba sus hermosos ojos y ella negaba con la cabeza con el rostro ruborizado. Edward le devolvió sus libros a Ángela y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir del salón. No sabía si estar molesta por lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos o sentirme decepcionada de que él no compartiera la misma clase conmigo. Así al menos podría obsérvalo por más tiempo.

Ángela se acercó hasta mí.

-Hola Bella-me saludo.

-Hey Áng –conteste. Vi que no había lugares disponibles y le ofrecí el contiguo al mío.- ¿Te toca esta clase?

-Sí, tuve que cambiar mi horario. Con lo de la fiesta de fin de curso y armar el anuario escolar los horarios se me enredaron un poco-me confeso con una sonrisa avergonzada. Eso era lo malo de Ángela, pasaba más de un minuto con ella y automáticamente me agradaba. Odiaba admitirlo, pero realmente la apreciaba a pesar de que no la conocía mucho. Ella me recordaba a mí antes de todo este circo. Cuando no era más que nerd-bella. Extrañaba esos tiempos. Maldito Jacob, lo tuvo que arruinar todo para mí.

-Y ¿Cómo te está yendo con el anuario?-pregunte intentando sacar conversación. ¿Dónde se había metido el señor Mason que no empezaba la clase?

-Bien. Solo siendo un poco acosada-comento con cierto temor en el rostro.

-¿Alice?-aventure.

Ángela asintió con la cabeza. Yo solté una carcajada que hizo que todos miraran en nuestra dirección. Ángela escondió el rostro claramente incomoda bajo todas las miradas.

-Seguramente la pequeña demonio ha de estar molestándote para obtener dos páginas del anuario que traten solo de ella.

-Y dos más para ti y Rosalie-comento.

La mire completamente espantada.

-Yo…yo pref…Áng dime que no me pondrás en el anuario- le roge tartamudeando.

Ángela me miro completamente extrañada.

-¿Por qué no quieres aparecer en el anuario Bella?-pregunto preocupada.- Ahora que lo pienso no has enviado tus fotos.

El profesor entro en la clase y pidió silencio. Todos se callaron automáticamente. Gracias, gracias Kamisama* repetía en mis adentros. Me había salvado de tener que contarle a Ángela que las únicas fotos que existían de mi eran momentos en los cuales estaba avergonzándome a mí misma, como la vez que Rene llevo la cámara fotográfica para capturar el momento en su hija hacia la maravillosa actuación en obra del colegio (que era los pitufos) y me saco la foto vestida de tontín. Y para la posterioridad consiguió el video de la obra en DVD. ¿En qué momentos los padres se habían vuelto actualizados tecnológicamente? Yo apenas sabia abrir y cerrar mi correo electrónico.

Suspire. Ah no tan viejos tiempos. Tal vez Rosalie podría sacarme fotos decentes. Aunque conociéndola me vestiría de conejita playboy para las fotos, y para mis desgracia luego se divertiría con ellas asiéndome sufrir de algún modo. Temblé pensando en ella y Alice con fotos mías comprometedoras, como si no fuera suficiente con los secretos que sabían de mí.

_Hay Bellibells debes aprender a mantener la bocaza cerrada, cariño_ dijo mi mini nerd interna.

_**Cállate tú. Pasas demasiado tiempo con pequeña zorra**_ la regañe.

Mi mini nerd bajo la cabeza cohibida y se marchó.

_¡Eso es! Ruge tigresa_ me alentó pequeña zorra.

_**Tú también cállate.**_

Pequeña zorra me saco la lengua y se marchó contoneando las caderas.

Sacudí la cabeza. Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca.

La hora del señor Mason termino y con Ángela caminamos hacia la siguiente clase que compartíamos: Historia, con Jefferson. Las horas pasaron rápido entre charlas de revoluciones, guerras y buenas películas y animes. Para mi sorpresa Ángela y yo compartíamos gusto cinéfilo y ella tenía una muy variada colección de anime, que amablemente se ofreció a prestarme. Y para incredulidad de pequeña zorra, quedamos en ir a su casa.

Debía admitirlo, la chica lo tenía todo. Era buena, no era fea y era de lo más interesante.

Cuando me dirigía hacia los casilleros charlando con Ángela animadamente, para luego ir a la cafetería, una mano me tomo del hombre y me empujo dentro de los baños de hombres. Cuando pude reaccionar y gritar, otra mano me tapo la boca.

-Shh, Bella- susurro Alice haciéndome un gesto para que no gritara. Rosalie estaba detrás de mí y era la que me tapa la boca. Sentimos la puerta abrirse y Rose se apresuró a arrojarnos al cubículo más cercano encerrándonos a las tres en él.

-¿Qué haces con el enemigo?- susurro Rosalie echando chispas por los ojos.

-¿Qué enemigo?-pregunte incrédula.

-Ángela-contestaron al unísono las dos, perforándome con la mirada.

-Ángela no es el enemigo-la defendí.

Rose bufo.

-Claro que lo es-dijo Alice.- Bella, mi hermano esta con esa chica desde que empezó a mirar chicas…no que lo haga seguido-reflexiono en voz alta la última parte.

-Para mí es gay- acoto Rose.

La fulmine con la mirada. Claro que Edward no era gay ¿o sí?

-No, pensándolo bien, no lo es. No puede serlo si tiene los mismos genes que sus hermanos. Alice estas segura que no es adoptado ¿no?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- grito. Rosalie y yo nos tiramos sobre ella para taparle la boca. Esperamos en completo silencio y nada se oyó. Cuando estuvimos seguras de que no había nadie dentro del baño seguimos.

-Es obvio que no es adoptado- apoye a Alice.

Rosalie se lo pensó un segundo y concordó.

-Sí, dudo que papi Carlisle le haya fallado algún tiro-dijo pensativa.

Alice puso cara de asco y miro raro a nuestra amiga. Tuve que contener la risa. Rosalie acostumbraba molestar a Alice con lo sexy que era Carlisle Cullen, y era verdad. Edward tenía de donde salir.

-El caso es que Ángela no es el enemigo- dije volviendo al tema. Quería salir rápido de allí, no se me olvidaba que estábamos encerradas en un cubículo apretujadas, en el baño de hombres.

-De acuerdo, confiaremos en tu criterio, Bells-dijo Alice.

-Pero, ella estará bajo vigilancia- agrego Rose.

Rodé los ojos. Eran imposibles.

-De todas formas, ¿por qué estamos en el baño de hombres?-pregunte. Realmente me intrigaba eso.

Alice abrió grande los ojos espantada al darse cuenta. Se ve que había estado tan metido en su modo conspirador que no se dio cuenta de donde estábamos. Se abrió paso entre el cuerpo de Rose y el mío, y miro para ver si había algún chico en el baño. Cuando verifico que no había moros en la costa nos tomó a Rose y a mí por la blusa con una fuerza impresionante para su pequeña estatura y nos arrastró fuera del baño.

Una vez que estuvimos fuera, Rose y yo nos largamos a reír a mandíbula suelta al ver la cara enfurruñada de Alice por haber estado en la "zona prohibida". Seguramente Rose lo había hecho apropósito para fastidiarla.

-No puedo creer que me hayan hecho entrar allí-refunfuño Alice, caminando rápido hacia la cafetería.

Sin parar de reír nos sentamos en nuestra mesa. Si nuestra, solo nosotras nos sentábamos allí. No éramos antisociales, pero en realidad éramos unas perras. Detestábamos a las bimbos que pretendían ser populares, por lo que nos pasamos haciendo desaire a la mayoría de las chicas que intentaban hacerse amigas nuestras por conveniencia.

-En serio Rose ¿qué hacías en el baño de hombres?-le pregunte.

-Digamos que Emmett se dio una vuelta por la vieja escuela, y yo desinteresadamente me ofrecí a darle un recorrido. Solo en caso de se perdiera-contesto aparentando desinterés, intentando contener la sonrisa que se le estaba formando en la esquina de la boca.

-Claro que te ofreciste, perra-la pique- A puesto que el recorrido fue muy entretenido.

Rose no puedo contener la sonrisa.

-El mejor recorrido de toda la puta escuela- dijo con orgullo.

Alice solo movía la cabeza en desaprobación. La pobre siempre llevaba la peor parte en estas conversaciones.

-Oh cariño, si quieres podemos auspiciarte un recorrido-le ofreció Rose a ella con voz sugestiva.- Si quieres le grito a Whitlock. ¡Hey tú Whi…!

Alice se lanzó sobre ella antes de que pudiera decir más.

-¡Rosalie!- la reprendió completamente roja.

-¿Qué?-intento hacerse la inocente Rosalie.

Era más que obvio que Jasper estaba tan prendido de Alice como ella de él, pero ambos estaban tan vergonzosos cuando se trataba del otro que se quedaban duros como estatuas. Rose y yo teníamos un plan de acción para solucionar ese problema antes de la graduación.

Cuando iba de regreso hacia mi siguiente clase me pareció ver a alguien conocido por el pasillo. Mirando directamente me di cuenta de que reconocía esa espalda. Y cuando su dueño se dio la vuelta, no me quedo duda de ello.

-¡Bellibells!-grito Emmett cuando me vio.

Me acerque a él lentamente avergonzada.

-¡Oh ven aquí mi niña!-dijo mientras me atrapaba entre sus brazos y daba media vuelta.

-Emm no respiro-intente decir. Ahora entendía porque era eso de hermano oso. Emmett me soltó dejándome al lado de alguien. Me morí de la vergüenza cuando me di cuenta porque me había alzado al acordarme que hoy usaba una pollera. El muy maldito le había dado una genial vista de mi trasero a Edward y a cualquiera que estuviera en la misma dirección que él.

Emmett me guiño un ojo e hizo como que vio a Rosalie, saliendo en pos de ella.

-Siento eso-me dijo Edward entre avergonzado y enojado.

Rápidamente baje la mirada.

-Descuida. Es bastante amigable-intente salvarlo, lo que lo empeoro.

-Demasiado diría yo-gruño Edward antes de marcharse.

Maldije internamente. Había arruinado la oportunidad que Emmett me había dado.

Ese día el resto de las horas recibí más invitaciones a lo que sea, que de costumbre. Al parecer muchos habían tenido una gran vista hoy cuando Emmett me había alzado. El primero en lanzarse había sido Newton, en la hora de español.

-Hey, Bells ¿Cómo estás?-comenzó con su voz aniñada, sin dejarme contestar la pregunta antes de lanzar otra- ¿Te gustaría ir al cine? Oí que están pasando una película genial de terror. Dicen que este tipo es el nuevo Hicthcock*. O podríamos ver una comedia romántica. Estoy seguro que estarán pasando alguna…-sigo con su monologo mientras yo me alejaba lentamente.

Media hora más tarde quien me acorralaba era Tyler Crowley. Con él había salido una vez y con eso había tenido. El tipo estaba loco por los deportes, era una versión joven de Charlie, solo que con más confianza en sí mismo. En realidad dudaba que alguien superara a Tyler con su ego. Ese día que habíamos salido en su coche casi que yo no entraba en el vehículo entre él y su ego.

-Bella, bella- se puso frente a mí y me miro directo a los ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo? ¿Que era hoy "día de taladremos a Bella con la mirada"?- Sabes que este fin de semana es el partido de nuestro equipo con…

-Tyler, iré-lo corte antes de que siguiera. En su rostro comenzó a aparecer esa sonrisa de triunfo y me apresure a aclarar- soy una de las porristas ¿recuerdas? Tengo que estar ahí.

Y me largué antes de que se le ocurriera otro evento olímpico al que invitarme.

Una hora más tarde Eric Yorkie, el chico más tímido de toda la secundaria se me acerco. Entre tartamudeos intento pedirme una cita, me dio tanta ternura que estuve a punto de aceptar. Repito, estuve a punto, en ese momento Edward camino por el mismo corredor y mi mente se desconectó para volar a través del pasillo hacia donde él se encontraba.

De Eric solo recuerdo haberle dicho que lo vería el lunes en la clase de informática. Y lo deje hablando solo.

Luego de eso fue casi lo mismo.

13:45 David se me acerca y dice: Hey Bella ¿quieres salir a tomar algo? Respuesta: No

14:02 James: Hermosura quieres… Salí huyendo antes de que pudiera seguir.

14:25 Diego: Bella, tengo auto nuevo ¿quieres ver la parte trasera? Respuesta: Cuando el infierno se congele.

14:59 Dimitri: Hola preciosura quieres pasear… Respuesta: Ni loca.

15:15 Luke: Bella, hago fiesta el fin de semana… Respuesta: Tal vez

15:45 Félix: Bella, ¿quieres venir conmigo a la fiesta de…? Respuesta: No

En la última hora se me acerco Ben Cheney, el capitán del equipo.

-Hey, Bells- me saludo.

-Hola, Ben.

-Bella, sabes que le sábado Luke hará una fiesta y me preguntaba…

-¡No iré a la maldita fiesta!-casi grite exasperada.

-En realidad no era eso lo que quería preguntarte-me aclaro Ben apenado.

La vergüenza se hizo evidente en mi cara y me apresure a pedirle disculpas.

-Lo siento tanto, Ben. No quise tratarte así, es que hoy estoy más que segura que todo el equipo me ha pedido salir y la verdad ya…no importa. ¿Qué querías saber?

-E-e-es que…-tartamudeo Ben. Ben Cheney sonrojado y tartamudeando, eso es algo por lo que Rosalie pagaría por ver.-que…yo quería saber si prodriasinvitaraÁngelapormi.

-Claro -respondí tranquilamente. Esto de hacer de cupido me gustaba y más cuando podía sacar ventaja de eso.

_¡Así se habla!_ Me alentó pequeña zorra.

_De esa manera le demuestras a Rosalie y Alice que Ángela no es el enemig_o acoto sabiamente mini-nerd.

Pequeña zorra le rodo los ojos y se marchó.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo más?-pregunte.

-No. Gracias, Bella. Eres buena amiga. Si quieres les digo a los chicos que dejen de molestarte-me ofreció Ben a lo que le agradecí profusamente. Si mis cálculos no fallaban aun me faltaban un par más del equipo por esquivar antes de que se terminen las clases, y dudaba que yo siendo tan patosa pudiera contra un equipo de fútbol.

.

.

.

.

Ultima hora. Química. Otro de mis pequeños infiernos personales. A veces creía que el hechizo de la bruja malvada había afectado más que solo mi sistema motriz.

-Bella ¿podrías venir un momento?-me llamo al final de la clase el señor Varner, que para mí desgracia no era solo el profesor de Trigonometría.

Sabía lo que vendría mientras me acercaba al escritorio del profesor. Él no me tenía en estima, yo no lo tenía en estima. La verdad es que habíamos comenzado con el pie izquierdo, o sea el mío. El primer día que me toco materia con él se me había ocurrido venir bebiendo limonada, y con mis pies izquierdos…creo que ya saben el final no tan feliz. Para el colmo de los males, no era de las mejores alumnas. Bueno, está bien, en realidad soy la peor, pero ya saben…mi maldición. Me pregunto si el señor Varner creería en mi teoría del encantamiento…

-Isabella…-comenzó a decir.

Wow mi nombre entero. Esto se estaba volviendo malo.

-…tus notas son de las más bajas que he visto. Incluso las de Newton son más altas que las tuyas.

_¡Touch! golpe bajo_ murmuro mini-nerd con cara de dolor.

-Lo más increíble es que he estado hablando con mis colegas de ti. Y según ellos eres una excelente alumna, cosa que no se refleja en mi materia, lo que me hace quedar mal ante mis compañeros…

_Los hombres y su orgullo_, dio vuelta los ojos pequeña zorra.

Los ojos del señor Varner me taladraban dándome a entender que no era más que mi culpa.

-Por este motivo decidí asignarte un tutor.

Sentí un escalofrió recorrerme la columna vertebral e instantáneamente supe quién estaba detrás mío.

-Edward-saludo el señor Varner al adonis a mis espaldas. Él le respondió el saludo con un asentimiento.-Como uno de mis mejores alumnos confió en que podrás ayudar a Isabella con mis asignaturas. Señorita Swan- se dirigió a mi volviendo a taladrarme con la mirada- espero que sus notas sean medianamente aceptables con la oportunidad que le estoy dando.

Mi rostro pasó por mil tonos de rojo al recordar lo que había pasado ayer y hoy por la mañana en los corredores, y al ser regañada tan abiertamente por un profesor en presencia del dios heleno a mi lado. Estaba desarrollando alguna habilidad para avergonzarme a mí misma cuando Edward estaba cerca. Me pregunte si eso sería algo por lo que debería de preocuparme.

El señor Varner se marchó del aula dejándome por primera vez en la vida a solas con mi amor platónico. Increíble, un año siendo la mejor amiga de su hermana pequeña, yendo y viniendo por su casa y esta era la primera vez que me quedaba a solas dentro de un cuarto cerrado con Edward cogemegeek Cullen.

Edward carraspeo fuerte.

El silencio se estaba volviendo incómodo. Grite dentro de mi cerebro buscando a pequeña zorra, quien parecía haber desaparecido, dejando a una aterrada mini-nerd comiéndose las uñas a la expectativa.

¡Traidora! ¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito? Grite mentalmente esperando que el lado atrevido de mi cerebro reapareciera o yo desapareciera como por arte de Dumbledore*.

-¿Te parece venir mañana a la tarde a mi casa?-pregunto Edward con su voz aterciopelada.

Me obligue a levantar la mirada del suelo para verlo directo a los ojos. Claro que disfrute de comérmelo con la mirada centímetro a centímetro mientras llegaba a sus ojos. Repase cada aspecto de su apuesto rostro hasta llegar a ese mar verde en el que me perdía, y mordiendo aun los labios con fuerza me las arregle para asentir. Una luminosa sonrisa torcida se extendió por su rostro, haciendo brillar sus ojos de modo extraño.

-Genial. Nos vemos mañana en mi cuarto, Bella- dijo sin dejar de sonreír antes de marcharse dejándome con las bragas empapadas y derramas por el suelo.

¿Cómo rayos hacia eso?

* * *

**Referencias**

***Gryffindor: **es una de las cuatro casas que dividen a los estudiantes de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. (_Harry Potter_)

***Peter Parker: **el sorprendente y maravilloso Spider-Man (n/a: vamos quien no lo conoce!)

***Kamisama: **Dios del planeta Tierra en Dragon Ball.

***Hicthcock: **Sir Alfred Joseph Hitchcock fue un director de cine y productor británico. (El maestro del suspense)

***Dumbledore: **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore director de Hogwarts escuela de Magia y Hechicería. (_Harry Potter_)

**_N/A: Actualizaciones cada fin de semana_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado_**

**_Besos_**

**_Miss Hale_**


	3. planes macabros

**Hot Nerd**

**Disclaimer:**_**Todo lo que reconozcan de Crepúsculo es de Stephanie Meyer. Las cosas pervertidas son mías :D **_

**Cápitulo 3: **

Al finalizar las clases me encontré con Ángela en el estacionamiento. Cada una iría en su coche. Yo seguiría a Ángela hasta su casa, que como todo en Forks no era muy difícil de encontrar. La pura verdad, era que la única casa que me era difícil de hallar en Forks era la casa Cullen. Hacía ya un año que iba a la casa de Alice y aún tengo que seguirla con el coche para no perderme.

Otro defecto, tengo menos 5 en sentido de la ubicación. Qué sería de mí sin un GPS. Ala bendiga al genio que invento esa maravilla…al menos ahora no me perdía horas andando en círculos.

La casa de Ángela era un lugar acogedor. Ella vivía con sus padres y sus hermanos pequeños, los gemelos, todo un acontecimiento en Forks. Y con eso yo me volvía a preguntar ¿Qué hacía metida yo en un pueblo tan cubierto de nubes que ni los extraterrestre lo podrían encontrar? En serio, aquí las novedades son tan escasas que se festejaba el hecho de que el loro de la bisabuela de la prima de la nieta hablo.

La casa de Ángela era linda y acogedora. Por todos lados se podían apreciar fotografías de la familia (no me sorprendió encontrar a Edward en una de esas) y muchísimas cosas hechas a mano.

-¿Dónde está tu familia?

-Mis padres han llevado a los gemelos a un cumple años en Port Ángeles- respondió con una sonrisa. Se notaba a leguas que Ángela adoraba a sus hermanitos.- Ven, vayamos a mi habitación, tengo todo lo necesario allí.

Luego de una maratón de películas gore, en la que reímos mucho Ángela y yo empezamos una amena charla. La verdad era que yo la había comenzado para averiguar más de Edward. No pueden culparme, luego de pasar año y medio con Alice era inevitable que se me pegara algo de su cotilla.

-Así que… ¿cómo comenzaron a salir tú y Edward?-me anime a preguntar al fin luego de tanto rodeo.

Ángela lo pensó un momento antes de contestar.

-Bueno en realidad no sé muy bien como paso. Creo que ambos nos confundimos-me explico. Confusión, eso me gustaba.-Nos hicimos amigos por el periódico y todo eso, los talleres extracurriculares, tu sabes.

De hecho sabia, yo misma me había hecho amiga de Rosalie por lo del equipo de animadores y de ahí también con Alice.

-Yo era muy inhibida, y Edward todo extrovertido. Dos polos opuestos. No sé cómo él se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, yo era muy reservada. Con el tiempo Edward me fue pegando partes de su personalidad y ya casi no nos separábamos. Parecíamos una pareja, y nos creímos lo que parecíamos, por lo que decidimos que lo más lógico sería dar el siguiente paso. Como ya lo hacíamos todo juntos, salir no era nada del otro mundo. Yo estaba feliz, Edward fue mi primer beso, y él es realmente guapo…

-Y entonces…-la alenté.

Ángela se puso roja. Eso no me agradaba.

-Y entonces tú sabes, Bella…en una pareja se dan ciertos pasos-le dio vueltas.

-¿Tuvieron sexo?-pregunte tensa. Era obvio que si fueron novio por dos años hubieran cubierto algunas bases.

-Sí, y fue ahí cuando nos dimos cuenta.

-¿De qué?-pregunte. Las pausas de Ángela me estaban exasperando.

-De que no nos gustábamos de esa forma.

-No entiendo-dije completamente confundida y medio mareada por las imágenes de Edward desnudo en mi mente. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de concentrarme.

-Hay Bella. Era…era como estar teniendo sexo con mi hermano-termino al fin Ángela poniéndose más roja de lo que estaba ya, si es que eso era posible. El alma que no sabía que se me había ido, me volvió al cuerpo y respire de nuevo aliviada al tiempo que una risilla histérica amenazaba con salir por mis labios.

-Luego de hacerlo unas veces más, nos sinceramos. Ninguno de los dos quería terminar la relación por miedo a cortar la amista, pero hacerlo fue lo mejor que podríamos haber hecho por ella. Una vez que aclaramos todo, volvimos a ser los de antes, solo amigos.

-¿Por qué crees que empezaron a salir si no sentían más que amistad?

-Porque creímos lo que se veía en el exterior. Por dentro sabemos que no es más que amistad, pero como todo el mundo pensaba que había algo más, nosotros también los creímos. Fue un error, aunque no me arrepiento, Edward siempre fue bueno y paciente conmigo, me cuido y aun lo hace. Lo dije, es como mi hermano. Además de que gracias a nuestra relación soy más abierta con la gente. Me paso menos tiempo dentro de una burbuja. Hoy por hoy no estaría hablando contigo, ni siquiera hubiese tenido el coraje de hablarte en la clase de Literatura.

-Si algo parecido me paso con un novio antes de venir a Forks…aunque lo mío no salió tan bien- le conté. Se lo debía, a Ángela le había costado horrores contarme eso, pero lo hiso como boto de confianza.

Pensé que preguntaría, pero no lo hizo y eso me alegro. Ella no me presionaría. Parecía ser unas de esas personas con las que es fácil hablar.

-Así que ¿Cuándo te le tiraras a la yugular a Edward?-me pregunto Áng con una risita.

-¿Qué?

-Oh ¡Vamos, Bella! Hay que andar con un cartel de "cuidado, piso mojado" cuando Edward anda alrededor de ti.

-Yo…yo -comencé a tartamudear. Era pésima mintiendo. Resignada baje la cabeza- Si la verdad es que ganas no me faltan. Pero Edward, no me registra. A veces creo que lo rodea un campo electromagnético, que en vez de atraerme me repele de su sistema.

-Sí, Edward puede ser bastante distraído- comento pensativa.

-Distraído- bufe- solo me falta caminar desnuda frente a él para llamar su atención. Aunque técnicamente Emmett se me adelanto en ese paso.

Ángela me miro con una sonrisa y los ojos bien abiertos.

-Adelante ríete. Me han pasado cosas peores frente a Edward.

Y le conté todas mis desventuras frente a mi adonis. Como la vez que intente subirme al árbol que daba a su ventana para verlo y lo logre, pero luego me quede enganchada a una rama y tuve que esperar más de tres horas a que Alice me hallara y trajera una escalera, para poder bajarme. Y que cuando lo hizo tuvo que romper mi blusa para zafarme, por lo que tuve que dar la vuelta a la casa solo con corpiño. O la vez que con Alice intentamos hacerle un pastel de cumpleaños y se nos quemó una servilleta que habíamos dejado dentro del horno.

-No puedo creer que hayan sido ustedes-lloraba de la risa Ángela revolcándose por el piso. Me gustaba eso de contarle mis historias a ella, era lindo verla sonreír. Podía entender porque Edward se había hecho su amigo.

También le conté de la vez fuimos a la gitana trucha que nos dijo que debíamos alejarnos de rosas rojas porque nos atraerían mala suerte y huimos gritando de todas parte porque justo esa semana era San Valentín. O cuando siguiendo el consejo de la misma gitana nos bañamos con agua hervida con palo amargo y un yuyo con un olor apestoso solo para atraer a nuestro verdadero amor y solo logramos atraer a las moscas.

-Oh y no te he contado la mejor de todas- le dije entusiasmada- Una vez escuchamos que Edward hablaba con Emmett por teléfono. Estaban decidiendo a donde iban a salir y escuchamos algo de una fiesta de disfraces en no sé dónde…

-La fiesta de disfraces de María- respondió Ángela alucinada.-La que esta colina arriba.

-Sí, esa. Bueno a Rosalie no se le ocurrió mejor idea que colarnos a la fiesta y disfrazarme a mí de prostituta. Fuimos en su descapotable tan alocadas como siempre y yo no note que en medio del camino tire mi celular. Cuando llegamos allí recién me percate y decidí volver sola a buscarlo.

-Oh por Dios, creo que ya sé por dónde va la cosa-comentó tapándose la boca.

-Comencé a caminar y lo encontré unas calles abajo. Juro que apenas me había agachado a recogerlo cuando unos bocinazos empezaron a resonar acompañados de unos halagos-dije con sarcasmo- y para colmo de males ¿Qué veo a lo lejos? El coche patrulla de Charlie acercándose. ¡Entre en pánico! No se me ocurría que hacer así que yo solo rodé…

-Rodaste colina abajo hasta terminar completamente llena de barro-termino por mi Áng. Al parecer no solo Edward me había visto ese día.

Asentí apretando los labios para evitar estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Oh por Dios eras tú!- grito Ángela ofendida dándome un manotazo.- ¡Y yo gritando como loca que había un monstruo entre los árboles!

Mire a Ángela y ambas caímos muertas de risa al suelo.

-Al menos ahora soy leyenda en Forks.

-Sí, casi eres tan aterradora como el viejo de la bolsa.

.

.

.

.

Era viernes y juraba que la felicidad irradiaba por mis poros. Mis mejillas dolían como la mierda, pero por todos los dioses del olimpo que nada cambiaria mi buen humor ese día. Excepto que me enrede con las sabanas de mi cama y me caí al querer levantarme. Sin poder evitarlo rodé por el piso riendo histéricamente. Sí, mi humor no había cambiado ni un ápice….

Sin preocuparme mucho, me levante del piso aun con la sabana enredada alrededor de mi cuerpo y encendí mi IPod. Automáticamente todo el piso de arriba se llenó con la voz de Bobby McFerrin cantando "Don't worry, be happy". Silbando y bailando hice mi camino hacia el baño.

_Here is a little song I wrote _

_You might want to sing it note for note _

_Don't worry be happy _

_In every life we have some trouble _

_When you worry you make it double _

_Don't worry, be happy... _

_Ain't got no place to lay your head _

_Somebody came and took your bed _

_Don't worry, be happy _

_The land lord say your rent is late _

_He may have to litigate _

_Don't worry, be happy _

_Look at me I am happy _

_Don't worry, be happy _

_Here I give you my phone number _

_When you worry call me _

_I make you happy _

_Don't worry, be happy _

_Ain't got no cash, ain't got no style _

_Ain't got not girl to make you smile _

_But don't worry be happy _

_Cause when you worry _

_Your face will frown _

_And that will bring everybody down _

_So don't worry, be happy (now)... _

_There is this little song I wrote _

_I hope you learn it note for note _

_Like good little children _

_Don't worry, be happy _

_Listen to what I say _

_In your life expect some trouble _

_But when you worry _

_You make it double _

_Don't worry, be happy... _

_Don't worry don't do it, be happy _

_Put a smile on your face _

_Don't bring everybody down like this _

_Don't worry, it will soon past _

_Whatever it is _

_Don't worry, be happy _

Mire mi cara en el espejo y…

_¡Oh mierda! _Gritamos con diferentes grados de horror mis pequeñas conciencias y yo. Si, mierda era la palabra correcta. Lucia como la mierda. Puede que mi felicidad haya sido como un arma de doble filo, al no dejarme dormir toda la noche pensando en que hoy estaría a solas en un cuarto con Edward. Yeah, don't worry Bella. Me dije a mi misma. Solo sería un encuentro con cogemegeek Edward. Un simple encuentro a solas en un cuarto con Edward. Un cuarto que se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cerrado con llave porque a Edward le gustaba la privacidad. Un Edward que estaría de lo más caliente haciendo de mi profesor, tal vez murmurando cosas sobre la Química en mi odio con su voz aterciopelada, mandando pequeños atisbos de su aliento a mi cuello, teniéndolo tan cerca, tal vez con su pecho presionando mi espalda y…

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! Deja de masturbarte con la imagen de Edward y sal del maldito baño- me gritaba Rosalie desde el otro lado, aporreando la puerta con una fuerza que parecía que la pared se iba a caer.

Abrí los ojos asustada y al ver mi sonrojo lo único que se me ocurrió fue tirarme agua en la cara a grandes cantidades. Si Rosalie Hale se enteraba de que tenía razón sobre lo que estaba haciendo, bueno que todos los dioses de olimpo me ayudaran porque ella haría de mi vida de un color rojo flamante de vergüenza.

Cuando la puerta parecía que iba a ceder intente abalanzarme hacia ella, pero ustedes ya saben… soy Bella Swan y la suerte no me acompaña como a Katniss Everding*. Así que con mi mala leche (marca registrada) resbale con el agua que se suponía había terminado en mi cara, pero en realidad ahora estaba bajo mi trasero. Cuando Rosalie logro abrir la puerta y me encontró tirada en el suelo, hiso lo que siempre hacen las mejores amigas, cagarse de la risa de tu desgracia. Si, la mejor de mis amigas la desgraciada.

Enojada decidir vengarme de la única forma en que Rosalie Hale sufría, no diciéndole el secreto vergonzoso de otros.

-Ahora por perra no pienso decirte algo que me entere de Ben Cheney- le escupi.

Automáticamente la risa de Rosalie se cortó y su ojos se agrandaron con interés. Ja, la tenia. Era ridículo como Rosalie para no ser un persona superficial era una de las cotillas más reconocida. Juro que hasta le ganaba a Jessica y Lauren, y eso era ya algo fuerte. La chica moría por saber cada uno de los más oscuros secretos de toda la población de Forks. Y el saberlos casi todos le da esa aura de poder y confianza, que rematados con su belleza, te helaban la piel.

-Escúpelo Swan- me dijo con tono amenazante. Intente mantenerme indiferente, lo juro, pero cuando Rose te miraba con su cara de loca psicópata que desea información asustaba hasta al mismísimo cuco.- Bella…

-¡ABenlegustaAngelayseponecoloradodesolonombrarla!-escupí atropelladamente. Debía de pensar mejores formas de enfrentarme a mis amigas, las muy perras me comían viva.

La cara de Rosalie se ilumino cual árbol de navidad y empezó a pegar saltitos gritando una y otra vez: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!

Seh, mi amiga estaba tocada del ala.

-¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?-le pregunte para sacarle de su estado momentáneo de locura.

-Oh Charlie nos dejó pasar.

-¿Han visto a Charlie? Yo soy su hija y apenas si lo veo…-comente extrañada. Los últimos días apenas si veía a mi padre, y eso que hasta había hecho una especie de trampa cocinando su receta de pescado favorito. Por lo general cuando Charlie sentía el olor a pescado venía a robarme pedazos de comida antes de que tuviera todo hecho, pero ni así había funcionado. Ya hasta comenzaba a pensar que me estaba evitando.

Rosalie me tiro una sonrisa que decía "yo se algo que tú no sabes" y se marchó hacia mi cuarto.

Me levante de suelo y la segui hasta allí para encontrar a una Alice impaciente que resoplaba y chocaba su pequeño piecito enfundado en un zapato de diseñador contra el suelo. Solo le faltaban los cuernos y ser de color negro para ser un toro enfurecido.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Necesito ver que te queda y que no, Bella. ¿Qué rayos hacías en el baño?

Debía de tener un cartel con luces de neon que decía **culpable** apuntando directamente a mi cabeza porque los ojos de Alice se abrieron con horror, para luego su cara conmocionarse en una expresión de asco cuando adivino que había estado haciendo en el baño por tanto tiempo.

Rosalie estallo en carcajadas mientras Alice refunfuñaba por lo bajo:

-Oh por Dios, tengo que conseguirme nuevas mejores amigas-dijo Alice moviendo su cabeza con desaprobación.

-De todas formas ¿qué hacen las dos aquí?-les pregunte. Tenía el presentimiento de que no estaban allí solo porque me extrañaban demasiado como para esperar a verme en la escuela.

-¿Porque te extrañábamos demasiado como para esperar hasta la tarde para verte?-me sonrieron demasiado dulcemente las desgraciadas.

-Aja, ¿y la verdadera razón de su visita?

-¡Rayos mujer, que desconfiada!

Mire a Rosalie con una ceja alzada.

-Ok nos enteramos de la fiesta de Luke…

-¡Va a ser una fiesta de disfraces!-chillo Alice completamente recuperada de su momento de puritanismo.

_Oh ho!_ Pensamos yo y mi mini nerd, mientras pequeña zorra bailaba la macarena.

-Nononononono- comencé a protestar, pero Alice me ignoro olímpicamente.

-Tengo tantas cosas en mente. El sábado arrasaremos. Ya tengo pensado que podríamos usar cada una. Claro, hay muchas opciones, pero hay que elegir todo cuidadosamente. No podemos ir u aparecer con algo que podría utilizar Jessica Stanley o ¡peor Lauren! ¿Te imaginas tener el mismo disfraz que Kimi y su grupito? El suicidio social sería más placentero si simplemente corriera desnuda por la escuela gritando que no puedo dejar de leer 50 Sombras de Grey, al menos eso valdría la pena…

Y allí desconecte. Cuando Alice empezaba con su vomito verbal era simplemente imposible seguirle el ritmo. Bueno, está bien, era solo yo quien se dormía con los ojos abiertos para no tener que escucharla.

-Bella, planeta tierra llamando a Bella…-decía la voz de Alice.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?-Rose le doy pequeños golpecitos a mi cabeza- No, por supuesto que no. Es un mundo deshabitado.

-¡Oye! –me queje.

-¿Qué?- se escuso Rose encogiéndose de hombros- no estabas escuchando.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-¿Entonces qué dices? Me pregunto Alice emocionada.

-¿Qué si?- más pregunte que respondí, pero al ver la cara de enojo de Alice y la de satisfacción de Rose, agregué más convencida.- Sí definitivamente.

-Ok, entonces hoy después de clases nos vamos en el auto de Rose…

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¿Cómo qué no? ¡Acabas de decir que si Bella!- grito Alice ya frustrada. A la enana le andaba faltando una buena meneada. Tal vez para su cumpleaños un conejito nuevo.

-Es que hoy me tengo que juntar con Edward.

-¿¡Qué!?-gritaron las dos al unísono.- ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?- se apresuraron a preguntar.

-Hoy luego de clases nos veremos en su cuarto para que el me enseñe algo de química- les conté sin poder contener mi sonrisa pervertida. Una que Rosalie correspondió.

-El profe Edward ¿eh?- dijo moviendo las cejas sugerentemente.

Una risilla tonta se escapó de mis labios. Si entre pervertidas nos conocemos.

Por otra parte Alice me miraba con una mueca que no sabía descifrar.

-Disculpa, B, pero ¿has visto hoy tu cara en el espejo? Eres hermosa, pero créeme, eso- dijo apuntando a mis ojeras- es más aterrador que un zombi rematado.

Tenía razón lucia como si me hubiera chupado la cara una aspiradora.

-¿Entonces qué hago? Es la primera verdadera oportunidad que se me presenta de tener a Edward a solas.

-Por lo pronto usar estos- me dijo Rose pasándome unos anteojos de sol, recuerdo de cuando vivía en Phoenix. Nadie en Forks usaba anteojos, la verdad seria algo estúpido hacerlo. ¿Por qué alguien tendría necesidad de usarlos si el cielo se la pasaba más encapotado que mi camioneta? (que a veces me gustaba imaginar era un descapotable)

-Y podríamos maquillarte como es debido.- dijo Alice con vos soñadora- Empiezo a creer que me gusta esto de que no duermas nada.

-Y yo empiezo a creer que alguien tendrá un pequeño accidente en la clase de gimnasia…

-Sí, y esa, serias tú- se carcajearon las dos hienas que tenía por amigas. Aunque no podía culparlas, ya saben, lo de mi maldición y todo eso. Debería de visitar nuevamente a esa gitana, tal vez tuviera alguna pócima o algo por el estilo. Hasta el día de hoy me preguntaba cómo era posible ser tan torpe en todo y aun así tener un puesto en las animadoras. Sí, ese misterio era digno de los Expedientes X*, quien sabe, tal vez tenia a un alíen manejando mi cuerpo…

Un golpe en mi frente me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, definitivamente hace tiempo que no hay vida en este mundo -decía Rosalie sin parar de golpear mi frente con sus nudillos.

-¿Qué? Aún estoy algo gorgi.

-Te estaba preguntando ¿cómo es que te enteraste de que Ben esta colado por Ángela?

-Oh, es que él me pidió si podía llevar a Áng conmigo a la fiesta de Luke el sábado.

Alice y Rose se miraron entre ellas frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede?- les pregunte sin entender nada. Ellas realmente tenían razón, hoy venia más lenta que nunca.

-Es algo problemático…-empezó Rose, pero Alice se ilumino antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más y supimos que ya tendría un plan marchando en su mente.

-En realidad nos conviene, porque si Ángela viene, Edward vendría como apoyo moral, y si va Edward, y los chicos del equipo de football seguro estarán allí, entonces ¡Jasper va ir!-grito, pegando saltitos mientras aplaudía como una niña en Disney World.

-Con que Jasper ¿eh?

-¿Qué?-Alice se quedó dura en su lugar e intento hacerse la desentendida. Podía entenderla perfectamente. Alice moría por Jasper Whitlock, quien resultaba ser uno de los mejores amigos de Edward, pero no quería admitirlo por miedo a enamorarse y salir lastimada. Su última relación había salido para el culo, todo había sido un completo desastre y ella había terminado destrozada, y las anteriores tampoco fueron el paraíso en la tierra. Así que Rose y yo había respetado su deseo de no emparejarla con nadie hasta que ella estuviera lista. El problema era que Alice se estaba tardando mucho –demasiado- en seguir adelante, pegarle una patada en los huevos a James por haber sido tan carbón, y luego correr hacia Jasper y succionarle la cara como sabíamos que ella lo estaba deseando. Por lo que habíamos decidido con Rose que si esos dos no juntaban sus cojones y se confesaban, nosotras dos entraríamos en acción, y la verdad era que los panes de Rosalie no era nada "románticos".- ¡Rayos mira qué hora es! ¡Apúrense o llegaremos tarde!

.

.

.

.

El día paso en un parpadeo y yo no me podía parar de preguntar que poder demoníaco estaba encontra mío, que no hacía más que acelerar las agujillas del reloj. Ángela no paraba de lazarme miradas de soslayó. Ella sabía que algo pasaba, pero gracias a su carácter pasivo se abstuvo de preguntar algo.

Yo sabía que algo andaba mal en Alicelandia. Los conceptos Alice, Jasper y disfraces no eran buena combinación en su mente. No sabía si tener miedo o tener MUCHO miedo. Y eso que a la ecuación no le había sumado el hecho de que ella quería engancharme de algún modo con Edward, y que Rosalie no sería solo una parte pasiva en el momento de configurar sus demoníacos planes, me ponían los pelos de punta. Y si yo tenía los pelos de punta eso solo significaba que yo sufriría, y pasaría mucha vergüenza en el proceso.

En mi intento de tranquilizar a mi paranoica mente, mi mini yo nerd y yo nos pusimos a rezarles a Kamisama*, y a todos los Kaios* del universo que me protegieran de la maldad de esas mundanas mientras mi mini zorra preparaba una camisa de fuerza para llevarse al loquero a su hermana.

-¿Bella, estas bien?-me pregunto Ángela cuando terminamos de pagar nuestros almuerzos.

-Sí, Bells ¿estas bien?- me pregunto una voz demasiado dulce con tintes psicópatas a la vez que me agarraba con su pequeña garra, digo mano. Sin darme tiempo a responder Alice dirigió toda su atención a Ángela.- Hola, Áng.

-Hola, Alice- Ángela saludo a Alice completamente ajena al peligro que corria con tan solo hablarle. Juro que un aura negra la rodeaba de pies a cabeza. Mire detrás de ella para ver si su sombra no proyectaba imágenes raras, tal vez un oso o al mismísimo satanás. Aunque parecía una pequeña hada Alice me parecía a mi más un duende malo que eso, tal vez un bomberito*.

Tenía unas ganas tremendas de gritarle a Angela, ¡corre! ¡Corre por tu vida!

-Oh Alice, tengo buenas noticias para ti. Ya que eres la presidenta del club de diseño y co-capitana de las animadoras tendrás tus dos páginas en el anuario –dijo Áng abriendo la caja de Pandora. Pude escuchar a los jinetes de apocalipsis preparando sus caballos y una voz no muy lejana diciendo _¡Que se desaten todas las pestes, el día del juicio final a llegado!_

El aura demoníaca de Alice se diluyo completamente como si una balde con agua le hubiese caído encima para luego transformarse a un color tan brillante que hasta con lentes de sol me quemaría los nervios. Y ni que hablar de su sonrisa de 500 voltios. Manteniendo a Alice feliz para qué quería uno electricidad. El problema con eso era que si Alice era feliz, la forma de ella devolverlo a la sociedad era por medio de la economía, o sea si Alice está feliz, Carlisle queda en banca rota.

Enganchando su brazo al de Ángela, Alice nos dirigió hacia nuestra mesa donde Rosalie nos esperaba.

En cuanto Ángela vio a Rosalie bajo su cabeza y la saludo como si fuera de la realeza, a lo que Rose sonrió con suficiencia muy complacida. Al menos Ángela había superado la prueba de fuego y era aceptada por Rosalie.

_Punto para la nerd_ grito mini zorra.

Yo por mi parte miraba frenética el reloj. Ese presentimiento de que algo pasaría cuando acabe la escuela no me dejaba.

-Ya saben chicas después de la escuela nos iremos de compras- dijo Alice con su sonrisa aun imborrable.- está prohibido cancelar- me apunto a mí- y tú tampoco puedes decir que no Ángela. Debemos elegir tu disfraz para la fiesta de mañana.

Los ojos de Rosalie brillaron con malicia al escuchar aquello y supe que Ángela no se salvaría.

-Ah y mi hermanito también viene- dijo Alice como si no fuera nada del otro mundo mientras yo rociaba a la mesa con limonada, saliva y hasta algo de mocos. La porquería me había salido de hasta la nariz.

Mini zorra se preguntó vagamente si Edward con su superpoder baja bragas me haría las cosa más fáciles en los vestidores, y de repente salir de compras no parecía tan mala idea.

* * *

**Referencias**:

***Katniss Everdeen: **personajes principal de Los Juegos del Hambre de Suzanne Collins

***Expedientes X: **O The X Files es una seria televisiva de ciencia ficción y misterio.

***Kamisama: **Dios de el Planeta tierra. (_Dragon Ball)_

***Kaios: **o Kaiosamas son cuatro deidades de alto nivel que presiden sobre un cuadrante de la galaxia, y un quinto, Dai Kaiō, que los supervisa. Los Kaiō son los responsables por los dioses que se encargan de cada planeta, como Kamisama.

**N/A: Porque me lo piden y yo no puedo negarselos el prox cap es PovEd**

**Gracias por los comentarios: FerHdePattinson, Kriss21, the rainbowgirl, Girl Perverse, zonihviolet, MilaStorm27 y a todos los que me hayan leído :)**

**Actualizaciones todos los fin de semanas**

**Besos **

**Miss Hale**


	4. El lado oscuro

**Hot Nerd**

Capítulo 4

**El lado oscuro**

**EdPov**

Decir que me había convertido en un pervertido era el eufemismo del siglo. Desde hacía más de un año mis manos estaban más en mi verga de lo que Emmett, mi hermano, tenía las suyas en la comida. Y el hecho de estar en el baño de la escuela jalándomela lo decía todo. Mi problema había llegado a niveles estratosferos.

Y se preguntaran como un simple mortal como yo había terminado así de jodido, o mejor dicho queriendo ser jodido, bueno, la respuesta era simple. Afrodita, Megan Fox y Marilyn Monroe habían reencarnado en la misma mujer haciendo que mi maldita existencia se convirtiera en un infierno constante, convirtiéndome en un puto perro alzado.

Sí, estaba realmente arruinado y no había sido difícil darme cuenta de ello. Solo había hecho falta ver entrar a Bella Swan al salón de Biología, y luego por si me quedaba alguna duda de cuan perdidamente arruinado estaría de por vida los dioses me mandaron una visión que sería el martirio de mi existencia, ver a Bella tropezarse frente a mi haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran contra los libros que ella aferraba contra sí. Aun no sabía si eso fue un regalo del de allá arriba, o un cruel guiño del de haya abajo. En todo caso mi amigo vivía agradecido de esa vista.

Ese día había sido como una maldita premoción del resto de mis días. Yo despertando esa mañana siendo Anakin Skywalker*, perteneciendo al lado del bien, para que cuando Swan alias Palpatine* cruzara la maldita puerta y se sentara en frente de mí, intoxicándome con su olor a fresas, me pasara al lado oscuro convirtiéndome en Darth Vader*.

Estaba real, absoluta y contundentemente estúpido por una chica que me ignoraba cada vez que me acercaba. Y por si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, el hecho de que me ignoraba me ponía a cien. El sesenta por ciento del día me la pasaba como un jodido tren. Y si no era porque yo y mi amiga (la mano derecha) habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, en este momento yo estaría muerto a causa de mis bolas azules.

Veintidós jodidos meses sin sexo.

Un año y diez desgraciados meses llevándome de maravilla con manola.

Casi dos malditos años. ¡Joder!

No que tuviese la experiencia de un gigolo y esa mierda, es más solo me había acostado con una sola mujer en toda mi vida, y esa fue mi mejor amiga, y tampoco había sido como lo esperaba, pero el sexo es sexo. No había nada como la sensación de coño rodeándote cálidamente. Era una bienvenida a casa.

Y yo no podía dejar de imaginarme como sería una bienvenida de Bella.

¡Mierda! Esa chica me tenía en sus manos. _Y de qué forma me agarraba._

El solo recuerdo la mano de Bella agarrando mi polla hacia solo unos minutos atrás fue todo lo que necesite para acabar como un púber.

Cuando volví a la realidad y pude pensar con la cabeza correcta, me sentí como la mierda. Realmente me estaba convirtiendo en todo un jodido pervertido. Pensar en la mejor amiga de mi hermana como un pedazo de carne no estaba bien. ¡Rayos! Pensar en _**mi **_mejor amiga como un buen rato no había estado bien, y más cuando sabia que yo no me sentía con Áng de esa manera.

Ángela era mi mejor amigas desde hacía siglos, casi podía decir que era más mi melliza de lo que Alice lo era. Ella era como mi hermanita. Era a la chica a que deseaba regalarle un peluche que la haría sonreír. No la chica a la que deseaba coger contra una pared bien duro. Esa fue la principal razón por la que habíamos terminado nuestro seudo-noviazgo. Y esa había sido la mejor decisión que habíamos tomado. Ella tampoco me quería en ese sentido.

Tal vez eso era el lado positivo de la aparición de Bella Swan en mi vida. Cuando ella apareció, alborotando todas mis hormonas con su torpeza, me di cuenta de que algo no cuadraba en la ecuación Ángela y yo. Semanas antes de la aparición de la chica, me habia acostado con Ángela. Éramos vírgenes, apenas si sabíamos lo que hacíamos, y obviamente fue un momento incomodo, que erróneamente asumí era así para todo adolecente. Luego lo volvimos a repetir y fue la misma situación rara. Y justo cuando estaba decidiendo que el sexo no era en absoluto tan grandioso como todo el mundo decía, llega Bella Swan, me deja con un calentón como para cuarenta, termino durmiendo una vez más con Ángela para después sentirme como la mierda por haber pensado en otra mientras lo hacíamos. Sí, realmente era el mejor de los amigos. Ese día Ángela y yo volvimos a ser solo amigos, y comenzó mi año de celibato y silencio en el infierno caliente de Bella Swan.

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado, por supuesto que a Ángela nunca le dije que nuestro verdadero motivo de separación tenia nombre y apellido. ¿Qué clase de cabrón le dice a una chica que es menos atractiva que otra? Pero mi amiga le había robado a Alice su puesto de melliza y creo que algo sospechaba, o yo era demasiado obvio mirándole las tetas a Bella.

Ángela se la pasaba comentando como Bella andaba limpiando el suelo con sus babas cada vez que yo estaba cerca. Sí, yo también creo que a Ángela su año de celibato la estaba dejando medio tocada.

La chica Swan apenas si me saludaba. Juro que por algún motivo cada vez que se topaba conmigo salía corriendo como si tuviera un cohete en el culo. Esa mierda estaba hiriendo mi ego.

Despejando mi mente salí del baño como si nada, con la cabeza en alto. Si esos cubículos hablaran…creo que me estarían puteando.

.

.

.

.

De camino al aparcamiento una cabellera rubia rojiza me hizo dar la vuelta en reversa.

_Agacha la puta cabeza y hazte el pelotudo_ me decía a mi mismo como un mantra. _Agáchate Cullen, agáchate_.

-¡Eddie! ¡Eddie!

_Sigue, sigue caminando campeón, sigue caminando._

-¡EDDIE!-grito la voz chillona mucho más cerca

Entre en pánico y salí a correr.

_¡Que mierda! ¡Te dije que te agacharas y siguieras caminando_! Me grito mi cabeza. Sí, la de ahí abajo. ¿Qué? Él solo busca sobrevivir.

_¡Aléjate de la loca! ¡Aléjate_! Siguió gritando desesperado.

-¡Eddie, te agarre!- dijo feliz feliz como una lombriz Tanya. Si en este mundo existían Diosas que levantaban mi lívido por los cielos como Bella Swan, también existían "cosas" como Tanya Denalie que me la bajaban. –Luke hara una fiesta de disfraces…-tenia ganas de tirarme al piso y empezar a gritar: **_¡Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios!_** Como lo hacían los indios en el capítulo de los Simpson en que Homero es misionero. ¿Cómo era posible usar una pollera tan corta en un lugar como Forks? Y Qué mierda se puso en los labios ¿sangre de vaca? Por algún motivo no dudaba de que ella podría hacerlo. Sus labios se veían tan apetecibles como una patada en los huevos. Juraría que si una mosca se posaba allí no tendría escapatoria la pobrecita. -¿Quieres ir a la fiesta conmigo?-me pregunto y se lambio los jodidos dientes. Un estremecimiento me recorrio la columna vertebral. Yo definitivamente estaría evadiendo esa fiesta a como diera lugar. No dejaría que Tanya estuviera cerca de mi y mucho menos de mi polla. Esa boca y esa dentadura comprada de caballo me daban miedo.

-No lo sé, tal vez te vea por ahí- respondí vagamente. Sabia que personas como Tanya no comprendían la palabra no. Era mejor responder evasivamente así al menos se alejaría de mi por el resto de la semana.

-Excelente-chillo flasheandome con su sonrisa. ¿Eso fue un pedazo de orégano en su diente?

Ella se dio la vuelta y fue alejándose de la manera mas sexy que le salía, intentando mover sus caderas de una lado al otro, solo que movió demasiado la cadera y se llevo por delante un picaporte de la puerta de un aula.

Eso debió doler.

Las barbies eran extrañas.

.

.

.

.

-Te dije que si te masturbas mucho te quedarías ciego-dijo una voz gruesa, asustándome como la mierda. Casi me caigo de la silla cuando mi hermano mayor apareció de la nada detrás de mí. ¿Cuándo rayos había llegado? ¿Cómo mierda había entrado a mi cuarto?-Buh

El idiota estaba tirado en el piso descostillándose de la risa. Intente mantenerme serio, pero falle miserablemente, después de todo era Emmett.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo en casa, oso mugriento?- le di un abrazo sin poder quitar mi sonrisa de idiota.

-Oh tu sabes, vine a buscar un par de colegialas y a robarle pornografía en dibujitos a mi hermano menor…

-Que idiota eres.

-Y tu sigues igual de amargado. Puede ver en tu computadora que tienes material nuevo de esa mierda.

-No es mierda. Se llama hentai* inbecil-dije mientras abría la pagina que había cerrado en el momento que había sentido su voz. Con Emmett no teníamos vergüenza, eramos un par muy apegados. Él me había abierto al mundo del porno, y él seguiría siendo el guía en busca de material nuevo.-Allí tienes.

Me moví de mi silla para que el revisara a gusto.

-Los jodidos japoneses si que están pervertidos. ¡Me encanta!- rió mientras tenia la cara pegada a la pantalla. El muy perro iba a terminar igual de ciego que yo como no se alejara un poco de la imagen.

-Deja de concentrarte en el porno y cuéntame que haces aquí. Pensé que te quedarías en la universidad durante tu recuperación.

Emmett tenia una beca por football en una universidad en California, pero en su ultimo partido se había lesionado la rodilla, por lo que se suponía que ahora debía estar descansando allá, no aquí.

-Seh… decidí que ya que se acercaban las vacaciones podía saltarme algunas clases y pasar unas vacaciones mas largas en casa-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, aun sin despegar la vista de computadora. Puto pervertido. Bueno, al menos no era el único jodido de la familia.

-Mamá va a matarte cuando se entere-le advertí.

-Que va, ma se va a poner loca de contenta cuando sepa que su hijo favorito esta en casa.

-Pero si yo siempre estoy en casa- me hice el desentendido. Emmett podía ser el mayor, pero aun era un endemoniado niño mimado de mamá. Y cuando intentabas sacarle el titulo, bueno, el muy bebé grande se ponía a hacer una pataleta hasta que Esme le daba la razón.

-Imbecil- me dijo con tono borde, que cambio al instante al recordar algo. Pude ver por la mira endemoniada que tenia, y la forma en que giro la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro como la chica del exorcista, que planeaba hacerme pasar un mal rato.

-Dime Edward ¿por qué no miraste ninguno de los vídeos que te envié? No, mejor dicho ¿por qué mirar porno y jalártela solo cuando tienes unas polluelas detrás de ti?

Lo mire de lo más confundido, hasta que una idea fugaz cruzo por mi cabeza.

No, no puede ser…

¿Es imposible?

Digo Emmett nunca llego a conocer a Bella ¿o si? Quiero decir, mi hermano se la pasaba mandándome vídeos pornos de cuanta rubia hubiera en la red. No que antes me molestara, pero desde que Bella había aparecido en mi vida, yo no podía evitar pensar en un largo y brillante cabello color caoba. Mi retina parecía pasar de largo cualquier otro color. Y el hecho de que todas esas mujeres en los vídeos fueran artificiales como las uñas Tanya no ayudaba a estimularme en absoluto. Y más aun desde que había encontrado a este escritor de manga que parecía tan obsesionado como yo con las chicas de pelo largo, piel blanca y ojos color chocolate. Me había vuelto todo un aficionado al hentai.

Pero no había forma de que Emmett uniera tantas piensas juntas. El hecho de que mi computadora solo estuviera llena de hentai con protagonistas parecidas físicamente a Bella, y mi obvio desinterés a nuestro antiguo aficionismo de ver rubias en pelotas. (ref: desnudas)

Y luego estaba la ultima parte: ¿polluelas que andan detrás de mi? ¿Qué mierda? La única, de que yo era consciente, que andaba detrás de mí era Tanya, y esa chica más que polluela, era el zorro que se las comía.

Emmett seguía observándome subiendo y bajando sus cejas en gesto sugerente mientras los gemidos, que salían de mi computadora estaba de banda sonora.

-No se de que mierdas me hablas.

-Oh hermanitos, no te hagas el tonto conmigo.

-Emm, en serio hermano…

-¡Oh rayos! Ellas tenían razón-murmuro por lo bajo y me miro con desaprobación. Yo no entendía que bicho le había succionado el cerebro a mi hermano, para dejarle caca como remplazo. Tal vez no solo se hubiera golpeado la rodilla en ese partido, y ahora tenia amigas imaginarias que le hablaban. Conociéndolo seguro que era un puto harem completo en su mente.

-Realmente no ves una mierda hermanito. Tal vez necesitas unas nuevos culos de botellas-dijo golpeando con su dedo mis anteojos.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo-dijo la enana que salio de no se donde con cara malhumorada, pegándonos un susto de muerte a los dos. ¿Cómo mierda hacían? Se suponía que la puerta estaba cerrada desde adentro CON LLAVE.

-¿Que es ese ruido?-pregunto mirando hacia ambos lados en busca del sonido.

Al instante Emmett tacleo mi escritorio, desenchufando el monitor y haciendo mierda todo lo que tenia a su paso. El muy desgraciado me iba a tener que pagar por todo, y como sabia que no lo haría, yo ya tenia planeado tomar de su habitación todo aquello que tuviera valor, o sea nada. Hice una mueca al darme cuenta de que mi plan había fallado antes de siquiera haberlo llevado a cabo.

-Ustedes son raros-dijo Alice mirándonos feo. –Emmett ¿ya le dijiste?

-Ups se me chispoteo.

-¿Decirme qué?

-Bueno, tuve un pequeño problemita con mi coche-dijo juntando el pulgar y el índice.

-¿Pequeño?-bufo Alice.

-Ok, un poquito mas que pequeño.

-¡Destrozaste el motor del auto!-lo acuso Al- Rosalie casi te da de patadas cuando vio como lo dejaste.

-Y yo me hubiese dejado patear con gusto- dijo Emm orgulloso de eso.- ¿Quién podría resistirse a una Rose toda dominatrix?

Casi largo una carcajada al ver la cara de ensoñación de Emmett, hasta que me di cuenta de que Emm había conocido Rosalie y por ende también a Bella. Esas tres andaban de arriba abajo juntas.

-¿Conociste a Rosalie?-le pregunte aun con la sonrisa congelada en mi cara.

-No tanto como me gustaría-los ojos de Emmett brillaron con picardía.- Ah y también conoci a la otra amigita de la enana. ¿Cómo se llamaba la chica culo caliente?

-Bella-dije sin pensármelo y Emmett me tiro una mirada de sabiondo. ¡Mierda! Me había agarrado.

-Emmett eres un asqueroso, deja de hablar de mis amigas así. Dile de una vez a Edward de tus planes-lo regaño Alice.

-Así, cierto. Bueno la idea es que ¡me quedare con tu auto! –grito todo feliz.

-¡Que mierdas les pasa! Ni por todo el dinero del mundo te daría a mi bebe-refunfuñe. Se suponía que yo era el "raro" de la familia, pero ellos definitivamente estaban bien tocaditos del ala.

-Pero si son solamente un par de días hasta que Rosie arregle a mi amor-rogó Emm intentando poner los ojitos del gato con botas, lo cual era definitivamente mas gracioso que tierno. Él era más parecido a James P. Sullivan el monstruo azul de monster Inc, que a ese gatito, aunque tal vez si tenia algo de parecido. Si, definitivamente se parecían…en lo peludo.

-No-me volví a negar.

-Entonces me quedare con el auto de Alice.

-Sí Emmett se queda con mi auto, tu me llevaras llevar de compras- me amenazo Alice. Y mierda si casi no me cago en las patas. Salir de compras con Alice era peligroso. Que digo peligroso, era suicidio y con tortura incluida.

-¿Y por qué debo aceptar cualquiera de esas dos cosas?-los mire especulativamente cruzándome de brazos. Ellos estaban muy cooperativos el uno con el otro, algo que solo sucedía cuando planeaban algo. Y por regla general cuando Alice y Emmett se aliaban era solo para hacerme la vida infeliz a mi.

Alice se acerco a mi y agarrándome del brazo me empujo lejos de Emmett.

-Acaso tu quieres que el se quede todo el día aquí-me susurro con voz envenenada.- El ya sabe como entrar en mi cuarto aun cuando esta cerrado. ¿Qué crees que hara si se queda en casa tanto tiempo aburrido?

¡Carajo! Ella tenia un punto. Cuando Emmett se aburrida ni Sauron* era tan peligroso como él.

Alice me perforo con su mirada de "decídete ya".

Yo no sabia que hacer. Ir de compras con Alice seria una tortura, pero mi Volvo era mi precioso. Y la idea de Emmett demasiado tiempo en la casa era inaceptable. Especialmente desde la última de sus bromas post partida a la universidad, donde decidió que la forma de recordarlo diariamente seria poniendo polvo pica pica en la ropa diaria de cada uno. Hasta a la ropa sucia le había echado esa porquería. Claro que Alice se había divertido mucho yendo de compras para renovar el guardarropa de todos.

Acordarme de eso me hiso decidirme. Definitivamente Emmett no se quedaría en casa. Y como que Heath Ledger fue el mejor Guason de la historia, él definitivamente no iba a tocar mi Volvo.

-De acuerdo, te llevare de compras- le susurre a Alice quien maldijo por lo bajo. Al parecer a ella tampoco le parecía tan bueno que Emm usara su adorado Porsche 911.

A regañadientes Alice se dio la vuelta y le entrego sus llaves a Emmett, no sin antes amenazarlo con hacerle una vasectomía sin anestesia como se ocurriera hacerle algo a su coche.

Cuando Alice salio de mi habitación y yo me disponía a echar a Emmett también, él apago las luces y se alumbro el rostro con una linterna. ¿Qué mierda?

-No lo olvides Eddy "sabemos todos sus secretos"*- me dijo antes de marcharse riendo maquiavélicamente.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Mi hermano era raro, y me tenia bien agarrado de las pelotas.

* * *

**Referencias:**

**Anakin Skywalker: **darth Vader cuando era bueno ;) personaje de Star Wars

**Palpatine:** Señor Oscuro de los Sith, es un personaje de Star Wars.**  
**

**Darth Vader: **originalmente se representa al personaje como un temible cyborg, discípulo de Darth Sidious (Palpatine), es el principal personaje antagonista en Star Wars.

_**Siento no haber actualizado la sem pasada. No tenia la compu a mano por lo que no tuve posibilidad ni de escribir. De todas formas, planeo subir el sig cap este domingo como compensación. **_

**_Apareció_**_** zorriTanya ¿que opinan de ella?**_

_**Ahora un poquito que hay en la mente de Ed ¿que opinan? Yo creo que tanta paja lo esta dejando ciego como dice Emm jajaja XD**_

_**El sig tambien es EdPov**_

_**Besos **_

_**Miss Hale**_

_**Pd: Ando buscando Beta y pre-Reader quien se apunta?**_


	5. Incentivo

_**Ya saben, lo que reconozcan de CREPÚSCULO es mio, jaja no mentira, todos sabemos que es de S. M. excepto por Jasper, el es mio de verdad ¡Atrévete a contradecirme! *cara de loca* lol**_

_**¡Volvi! Siento la demora, problemas tecnicos.**_

_**Disfruten de la perversa mente de Ed :)**_

**Referencias**: _ cosas que tal vez sepan o tal vez no, nunca se sabe. _

**E-sports:** es la liga de deportes electronicos (mayormente de videojuegos). No todos los videojuegos entran en esta linea, solo aquellos que son en linea, se juegan en masa y otras características.

**LOL: **League of legends es un juego MOBA, en el que compiten 2 equipos de campeones. Cada equipo comienza en lados opuestos de un mapa en un área llamada _Base_, cerca de lo que se llama Nexo. El objetivo del juego es destruir el Nexo del equipo rival. Para destruir un nexo, cada equipo debe llegar a la base enemiga eliminando unas torretas que la protegen.

**Minions: **no, no son lasdivertidas criaturas de mi villano favorito, no. Los minions son unidades infinitas que se entrenan automáticamente y aparecen en batalla con el propósito de atacar unidades enemigas en sus lineas de batalla en el videojuego League of Legends.

**Mana:** es el recurso que necesitan los campeones en LOL para emitir la mayoria de sus habilidades.

**Mortifagos:** son los seguidores del mago tenebroso Lor Voldermort. (Harry Potter)

**Azcaban:** es la cárcel para los magos más temidos del mundo. (Harry Potter)

**Dementores:** son los carceleros de Azkaban, que absorben la esperanza y los sentimientos positivos. (Harry Potter)

**Zac Efron: **es un actor de cine y televisión estadounidense. (Vamos chicas "Troy Volton" HSM)

**Princesa Leila: **es la hija de Padme Amidala y el caballera jedi Anakin Skywalker, hermana de Luke Skywalker, y esposa de Han Solo. (Star Wars)

**Jedi: **son personajes de gran poder y sabiduría seguidores del lado luminoso de La Fuerza, que pertenecen a una orden mistica y monacal llamada Orden Jedí. (Star Wars)_  
_

**Vegata: **es el principe de los Saiyajin, proveniente del planeta Vegata, esposo de Bulma, padre de Trunks.

* * *

**HotNerd**

**Capítulo**** 5**

**Incentivos**

Mientras cruzaba el corredor para ir a mi primera clase del día no podía evitar pensar en que desearía tener un incidente idéntico al día anterior. Sabía que si pasaba, el resultado no sería el mismo. Porque juraba que si Bella Swan me volvía a tocar la polla, ella no se libraría de mi simplemente corriendo. Me volvería un puto acosador hasta poder conseguir a la chica. Aunque probablemente solo consiguiera una orden de restricción considerando que su padre era el jefe de policía.

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando alejar la tentación de escalar el árbol frente a la ventana de su cuarto. Si lo hacía era más que seguro que en vez de disfrutar una buena vista de Bella durmiendo, terminaría disfrutando de una caída de más de dos metro y un par de balas en mi culo. Terrorífico.

Justo cuando estaba doblando la esquina alguien choco contra mí. Me prepare para rezarles a todos los Dioses que quien sea que hubiese chocado conmigo fuera una chica, preferentemente de pelo oscuro y un buen trasero. Y al parecer ellos me escucharon. Y como siempre, se me cagaron de la risa. La chica en cuestión si era morena, y en efecto tenía un buen trasero (yo lo conocía bien) pero no era Bella sino Ángela, y tenía una cara de espanto. Casi la misma que tenía el día en que vio a Emmett desnudo. Si, la pobre lo había visto. Emmett en toda su no gloria peluda, se había estado escapando por la ventana de Kate, la hermana mayor de Tanya, cuando los padres de ella regresaban temprano a casa. ¿Cómo entraba Ángela en esa ecuación? Fácil, a diez pasos de la ventana de Kate, estaba la ventana de mi amiga. El resto de como Emmett llego a casa con ropa de chica, es historia.

-Hey Áng ¿Qué sucede? Deja de mirar atrás, ni que te persiguieran un grupo de minions* y te hubieses quedado sin mana*.

-Peor aún, los mortifagos* vienen a por mí- me dijo con desesperación.

No pude evitar reír ante eso. Alice debía de estar persiguiéndola devuelta.

-No te rías- me regaño- Llama a Azkaban*. Diles que tu hermana se ha escapado.

-Dudo que un ejecito de dementores* pueda con la enana.

Puede ser que estar partiéndome de la risa de la mortificación de Ángela no estuviera bien, pero ver como corría de un lado para otro cuando Alice estaba cerca, bueno, eso no tenía precio.

-Ven, dame tus libros que te acompañare a clases.

Vieron, puedo ser bueno cuando quiero. Al menos de esa forma le serviría como guarda espaldas.

-No sé porque me metí en esto- suspiro Áng.

-Porque este es nuestro último año y eres la mejor fotógrafa-intente levantarle el ánimo. Y luego por si las dudas le metí un poquito del terror de Dios- Ah y porque se lo debes a Emmett-le recordé y ella se estremeció.

Ángela había cometido el grandísimo error de apostar con Emmett. En su defensa Emm la había provocado. Y ahora ella debía pagar haciéndose cargo de la edición del anuario y meter a Emmett en el como si el idiota hubiera sido parte de nuestra generación. Lo digo, mi hermano mayor tiene complejo de Peter Pan; de tanto saltar en la cama para intentar volar, se rompió la cabeza.

Y ahora la repentina aparición de Emmett en Forks tenía sentido. El muy hijo de troll estaba aquí para fastidiar a Ángela, y revivir sus dulces 17 nuevamente. Sabía que ver tantas pelicular de Zac Efron* le iban a jugar una mala pasada.

Cuando menos me había dado cuenta estaba dirigiendo hacia el lado opuesto de donde Áng tenía sus clases.

-Oye Ángela ¿tus clases no eran hacia el otro lado?

-No, no, para nada.

-Áng…

-Está bien, está bien, quizás cambie todos mis horarios…

-Y eso sería porque…

-Hmm, Alice está en 7 de ellas-me confeso.

Quise reír. Ángela estaba siendo absurda.

-¿Y las otras tres qué?

-Peor aún, Rosalie.

Largue una carcajada. Sí, mi amiga era muy exagerada.

-Bella está babeando el piso de nuevo por ti-me susurró divertida Ángela al oído.

¿Bella está en esta clase?

Desesperadamente mire en la dirección en que Áng me había indicado con el mentón, y evidentemente ella estaba mirando hacia nuestra dirección, pero no había deseo allí sino rabia. Sí, mi amiga estaba viendo alucinaciones y cruelmente ilusionándome en el camino. Me hice el idiota, como si no hubiese notado que la chica de mis sueños húmedos me había tirado una mirada letal (que seguramente terminaría transformándose en una fantasía de ella con un ajustado corsé, una pequeña tanga negra, un látigo en mano, y unas fatales botas con tacón aguja)

_Erección en despegue _gritaron todas mis alertas y me vi forzado a enfocarme en cualquier cosa que no fuera esa diablesa a escasos metros de mí. "Ve más allá de lo que ves" se me vino la estúpida voz de Emmett recitando a Rafiki, el mandril sabio y algo loco del Rey León. La personificación en animal inteligente de Emmett. Y justo allí, detrás del pecado andante que era Bella Swan, alguien más estaba observándonos, o mejor dicho mirando a Ángela solamente. Ben Cheney, el capitán del equipo de football de la escuela, parecía haberse tomado un tren directo a bobolandia por la expresión que traía al mirar a mi amiga. Vagamente me pregunte si yo llevaba esa expresión cuando me quedaba mirando a Bella.

-No creo que el charco de baba lo haya dejado Swan- le susurre a Ángela al oído y su rostro se volvió completamente rojo. Si, ella también lo había notado. Interesante– ¿Crees que debería presentarme frente a Cheney y asustarlo un poco?- la pique.

Ángela se tensó a mi lado.

-Digo, tengo que proteger el honor de mi querida princesa Leila*.

-Oh cállate ¿que podría hacer alguien como tú?-intento bromear. Ella sabía que yo podía pegarle unas buenas patadas a Cheney.

-No subestimes el poder de un jedi*.

-Tonterías, nadie me miraría- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y tuve que aguantar las ganas de tirarle del peló. Chica tonta.

-Nos vemos, Ángela.

.

.

.

.

En el almuerzo mi mejor amigo, Jasper, estaba más molesto que de costumbre. No era que Jasper fuera como Emmett, que se la pasaba acosándote y molestándote por las cosas. Jasper tenía su forma única de exasperar a las personas. Él muy bastardo solo se sentaba junto a ti, no te hablaba en absoluto creando una atmosfera absurdamente cargada, y cuando menos te los esperabas larga un comentario como:

-El marrón parece un color muy interesante últimamente-decía apuntando con aparente desinterés hacia unas chicas que se habían teñido el pelo recientemente. La verdad era que el lugar hacia donde había apuntado era la mesa donde se sentaba Bella y sus amigas. Que durante un breve instante miraron en nuestra dirección.

-Supongo, siempre creí que era el _negro_ el que más se llevaba. Digo, por la _moda_- me encogí de hombros restándole importancia. Si Jasper deseaba jugar a las indirectas conmigo, la llevaba bien feo. Si él quería hablar de enamoramientos platónicos yo tenía mis estrategias bajo la manga.

El silencio se cernió sobre nosotros. El aire a nuestro alrededor parecía poderse cortar con un cuchillo por lo denso que estaba.

-Sí, el negro es un buen color, muy combinable-dijo, y después de la pequeña pausa que para mí fue eterna agregó- Aunque siempre me dio la impresión que a ti te gustaba más el marrón.

Me hice el idiota jugando con la tapa de mi limonada. Era una reverenda estupidez lo admitía. Jasper sabía que yo anda como perro en celo por Bella, pero por algún motivo yo me seguía sintiendo como la mierda sobre el tema. Ángela no sabía sobre ello (o al menos eso quería creer) y yo no sabía cómo afrontar el tema con ella. Era mi amiga y no quería herir sus sentimientos, si es que cavia la mínima posibilidad de que albergara algún sentimiento romántico por mí.

-Sabes hoy vi a Ángela charlando muy animadamente con Bella. Al parecer se han hecho muy buenas amigas-dijo Jasper de la nada como si hubiera podido leer mis pensamientos.- Estaban bastante cómodas juntas. Creo que hasta bromeaban sobre chicos.

_Chicos_, esa era la palabra clave para ponerme de los nervios. El que Bella hablara de otros chicos me hacía ver rojo. Lo cual era absurdo porque ella no era nada mío. Lo que me ponía un más furioso.

-Edward, deja esa mierda ya-me dijo Jasper fastidiado.

¿Y ahora porque rayos se fastidiaba él si era yo al que le estaban enrostrando en la cara que a la chica de la que gustaba, estaba interesada en otros?

-Oh hombre, deja la huevada de "Ángela podría tomarlo mal". Ambos sabemos que ella estaría más que feliz de deshacerse de tu culo cobarde y entregárselo en bandeja de plata a Bella. Y media escuela sabe amigo, que Bella no lo pensaría ni una milésima de segundo en aceptarlo.

Bufe fastidiado. _Media escuela sabe, todo el mundo lo ve_. Ya me tenían hasta los huevos de esas frases. Si claro, cualquiera podía hablar de eso, pero no eran ellos los que eran evadidos por Bella las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana. Tal vez fuera paranoia mía, pero el que ella "oh casualidad" saliera corriendo cada vez que yo estaba a diez metros suyos, bueno eso no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-De acuerdo, no soy lector de mentes y no puedo ver en la mente de ella-admitió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir.- Pero si no haces algo ahora tal vez no haya otra oportunidad amigo. Es nuestro último año, piensa en ello-me dio dos palmadas en la espalda antes de levantarse de la mesa y dejarme solo allí pensando.

Me encontraba divagando sobre mi conversación con Jasper cuando una voz desgraciadamente conocida se coló por mis oídos.

-¡Ven aquí mi niña!

Abrí mis ojos esperando encontrar a hermano cerca para poder lanzarle un gruñido y tal vez un mordisco, por ser tan idiota de gritar en medio de los pasillos de la escuela, cuando una maravillosa imagen me flasheó. O debería decir un maravilloso culo me flasheó. ¿Si quiera existía la palabra flasheó? Como mierda iba yo saber cuándo mi cerebro no podía procesar más que la palabra crema. Ha y también leche. Y piel. Y seda. Y dos deliciosas esferas que me llamaban a morder y acariciar, tal vez a azotar. Color crema pasando a un asombroso rosa. Si definitivamente unas palmadas no le harían mal a nadie…

Mis asombrosamente rápidos y creativos pensamientos de lo que podía hacerle a ese trasero pecaminoso se vieron interrumpidos cuando me di cuenta de que no era el único en ese pasillo que los estaba teniendo. Una rabia asesina solo conocida por Vegeta* cuando mataron a Trunks*, comenzó a recorrer mi sangre, y mis viejos amigos los pequeños puntos rojos se instalaron en mi visión. Yo iba a matar a alguien. Y ese alguien me estaba guiñando el ojo antes de realizar su retirada.

Maldito cobarde, próximamente eunuco por una chapita de cerveza. Ya me encargaría yo de enseñarle paso a paso lo que era el proceso de emasculación total. Pero antes de eso debía de asegurarme de que el idiota ese no hubiese humillado a Bella de por vida. En mi opinión más que humillación, lo que se había ganado era la ovación de todo el cuerpo estudiantil masculino y posiblemente algún que otro voto femenino. Casi podía apostar que le construirían un altar con un trono y todo. Sí lo hicieran yo me ofrecería voluntario para construirlo (a pesar de que nunca había levantado ni un martillo en mi vida). Aunque pensándolo bien, no dejarían que construyeran ese trono. Un trasero no se merecía estar oculto contra un asiento…a menos que me utilizara a mí de asiento…

_Estas divagando Cullen _me reprendí a mí mismo. En momentos como ese, era cuando realmente me creía hermano de Emmett. **La sangre tira** decía mi abuelo, solo que nunca dijo que tiraba hacia el sur.

-Siento eso- me disculpe en nombre de los Cullen. La pobre chica se había sacado la lotería con nosotros. Mi hermana, la psicópata de las compras, seguro se la pasaba torturándola con su fanatismo de jugar a las muñecas en 3D; yo era su acosador personal aunque ella no lo supiera; mi madre se la pasaba intoxicándola con comida que ella amablemente aceptaba sin saber que digerir cualquiera de esas cosas podría matarla; y para ponerle la frutilla al postre, Emmett la había adoptado como su nuevo juguete.

Ese último pensamiento no me había agradado nada.

-Descuida, es bastantes amigable-respondió apenas sí mirándome. ¡Mierda! Me estaba ignorando devuelta.

-Demasiado, diría yo- gruñí sin poder evitarlo. Ya lo he dicho, me pone demasiado que me trate como si fuera un insecto. Debía de tener alguna vena masoquista en mí para que me calentara una mierda así.

-¡Y una mierda, bro! No hay manera. Swan es definitivamente más caliente que Tanya.

Tuve que concordar con eso.

-Sí, sí, pero Swan es una mojigata-replicó Tyler.

-¿Y? eso la hace más caliente. Es como la puta fruta prohibida-dijo James.- Yo no me negaría a darle un buen mordisco.

Apreté con fuerza mis puños y seguí cambiándome. Me había quedado hasta lo último para no tener que escuchar charlas como estas, pero al parecer hoy me perseguían como un puto karma_. Mantente bajo control Cullen. Se helado_. Me repetía una y otra vez como un mantra. Toda la maldita tarde había sido así. Escuchando a los odiosos hijos de puta hablar así de Bella. Tragándome uno por uno los comentarios de esos imbéciles come mierda que no podían hablar de otra cosa que no fueran culos y tetas. Mierda yo también era un chico, lo entendía, pero como no pararan de hablar sobre Bella, yo empezaría a regalar puños dos por uno gratis. Hoy casi lo había pagado con el pobre (no tanto) de Erik. ¡Él se había atrevido a invitar a salir a Bella! Era una herida sangrante en mi orgullo, que Erik, el mejor jugador de Minecraft, se haya atrevido y yo no haya tenido los huevos. Ese había sido mi punto de quiebre. Jasper tenía razón, era nuestro último año, la última oportunidad. Que más daba si ella me rechazaba, al menos tendría el placer de ser rechazado por afrodita en persona.

-Y eso que no sabes como sabe-insinuó Tyler como una sonrisa sabionda.

Puto perro sarnoso, mal cogido por un caballo, que no puede caminar bien por lo hondo que se la metieron…

-Tienes razón, Tanya es caliente, pero está más abierta que un parque de diversiones en vacaciones.

Ambos rieron.

-En cambio, Swan…

-Lo que debe ser meterla en…

Ya estaba jodido. Que empezara el primer round, yo no precisaba de más calentamiento. Había llegado a mi tope y estaba dispuesto a cerrarles la boca permanentemente a esos dos desgraciados. El fuerte sonido que largo la puerta de mi casillero al ser cerrada de golpe, mando a callar a esos dos idiotas que me miraron alzando una ceja con burla.

-¿Qué pasa Harry Popote, herimos tus virginales oídos?- pregunto James con burla.

-No más de lo que yo herí tus fea cara el año pasado, James- le escupí. El muy hijo de puta había hecho llorar a mi hermanita, y como que yo era un Cullen, que aún tenía ganas de arruinar un poco más esa estúpida cara. Tal vez y esta vez lograba hacerle funcionar el cerebro a base de golpes- Deberías darme las gracias. Ahora al menos tú cara parece decente. ¿Quieres que la haga bonita?

-Huy la gatita tiene garras- se mofo Tyler acercándose más a mí. El muy imbécil creía que le tendría miedo a su masa de músculos llenos de aire. Como si no se notara a kilómetros que eran productos de puros esteroides.- ¿De repente eres hombre, Nerdito?

-Más que tú, seguro. Dime Tyler aun encuentras tus canicas…

La furia en el rostro de Tyler me hiso saber que di en el blanco. Rápidamente prepare mi cuerpo para el futuro ataque de esos dos. Los muy hijos de puta tenían tan pocos huevos que podía apostar que atacarían juntos.

-¡Morris! ¡Crowley! ¿¡Terminaron de pasarse recetas!? Hace media hora estoy esperándolos aquí afuera- les grito el Coach Clapp desde la puerta. Su rostro era la personificación de la furia. El hombre odiaba que le hicieran desperdiciar su valiosísimo tiempo (y con valiosísimo me refiero a sus preciados momentos para comer). Jasper estaba a su lado con una expresión seria, sus brazos cruzados y la espalda tensa.

Tyler y James se fueron no sin antes largarme un par de gruñidos cual perros callejeros, ni sin ser fulminados con la mirada por Jasper.

-Esos dos mamones no dejan de darme problemas- gruño Jasper- Y al parecer tu tampoco. Si lo que buscas es pelear con dos tipos al menos asegúrate de que tengas a alguien más de tu lado.

-Sabes que puedo partirle la cara a esos dos con una mano atada a la espalda- y no exageraba una mierda.

-Lo sé- suspiro Jasper dejándose caer en una banca- Yo lo decía para que después te ayuden a esconder los cadáveres rápidos. No vaya a ser que te descubran y te suspendan, no necesito más gente del equipo suspendida.

-¿Más?

Jasper asintió.

-Desde hoy esos dos idiotas están suspendidos del equipo. Tiene más cocteles de pastilla en sangre que mi abuela después de su visita al médico.

Silbe por lo bajo. Eso sí que metía en problemas a Jasper. Él estaba buscando una beca deportiva en baloncesto, y la mejor forma de obtenerla era ganando. Y por muy buen jugador que mi amigo fuera, el capitán solo no puede hacerlo todo. Y yo no servía una mierda para ayudarlo en eso.

-Casi se me olvida. El profesor Vaner te buscaba.

Gruñí por lo bajo. Vaner, era nuestro profesor de Química y un gran dolor de huevos. El hombre era buen profesor y todo, pero el condenado se hacía odiar, y yo por supuesto no podía mandarlo a la mierda porque ya había decidido que quería que fuera él quien escribiera mi carta de recomendación para la universidad. Él tenía los contactos, y yo estaba jodido por eso. Ahora me encontraba atascado en esta orden-petición del profesor de asesorar a algún idiota que no era capaz de abrir un libro.

_Que no sea, Mike. Que no sea, Mike_ rogaba en mi fuero interno. Newton era el promedio más bajo en todo el instituto, cómo aun Tyler-cerebro-de-canica había logrado superarle…estaba más allá de mí.

Abrí la puerta y me quede estático. Allí parada frente al señor Vaner, estaba la morena que asaltaba mis sueños.

No pude evitar darle una mirada de arriba abajo. Bella estaba como quería. ¡Dios existe y es hombre (o lesbiana)! Era lo único que podía pensar al acordarme de la vista de ese trasero. Vagamente escuche al profesor Vaner saludarme y yo solo asentí sin confiar en que mi voz pudiera salir.

¡Mierda! Iba a ser el tutor de Bella. YO- IBA- A- ENSEÑARLE-QUÍMICA – A- BELLA- JODIDAMENTE-CALIENTE- SWAN.

Rayos si no, pero creo que en mi vida pasada había hecho algún muy bueno. Quien sabe, tal vez salve al mundo y esta era mi recompensa.

Yo debía de ser el hombre más malditamente suertudo de este universo. Ni siquiera ganar los e-sports* con LOL* podía compararse a tener a Bella como mi alumna. Mis sueños se empezaban a hacer realidad y como me había prometido hacía unas horas, yo definitivamente no me iba a perder la oportunidad de conquistar a Bella Swan.

Bella seguía mirando el piso y no se en que momento el profesor Vaner había salido, pero me valía mierda, yo aprovecharía toda oportunidad. Carraspee intentando aclarar mi garganta para que no se trasluciera mi emoción de quinceañera recién besada ante la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacer. Juro que si decía que si iba a tener que contener mis ganas de pegar saltitos a lo Alice.

-¿Te parece venir mañana a la tarde a mi casa?- y jamás dejarte escapar, ni dormir?

Ella levanto lentamente su rostro sonrojado para mirarme y casi me da un infarto allí mismo. Bella Swan me acababa de dar un repaso. Y mierda si no me estaba poniendo caliente de ver como mordía su labio.

-Genial. Nos vemos en mi cuarto, Bella- su nombre se sintió como miel en mi boca. Dulce miel de Bella. Yo definitivamente tendría más que una probadita de ella. Casi dos años deseándola, ahora estaba más que decidido a degustarla. Había sufrido tanto tiempo, y ahora ella sabría lo que yo había sentido. Oh dulce Bella, prepárate para mi tortura, prometo que será lenta y placentera.

* * *

**Al fin actualice! Mis disculpas nuevamente, ya lo mencione arriba, tuve problemas técnicos, algo involucrado con mi computadora y tantos virus como puede acumular un río contaminado :D**

**Bueno, paso a explicar, perdí la mayoría de mis archivos así que este capítulo tuvo que ser re escrito, así que pido disculpas por cualquier error gramatical, mal uso de wikipedia o desfaz temporal en la historia.**

**Estamos a nada de que estos dos cierren el trato...ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo y planeo hacer sufrir mucho a Bella. TEAM EDWARD FOREVER jejeje**

**Espero que aún sigan por ahí leyéndome y les allá gustado este vistazo a la perversa mente de Edward.**

**Besos **

**Miss Hale**


End file.
